


Anchors

by FaolanFillan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anchors, Angst, Family Issues, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sassy Peter Hale, probably more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaolanFillan/pseuds/FaolanFillan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always been different from other werewolves and now he's come back from the dead to be surrounded by noisy, careless teenagers, a grumpy nephew, a teen alpha and his ex-anchor.  Wow, how could this possibly end badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is hopefully the start of a new series if it is liked. It's an AU focusing on werewolves and their anchors. 
> 
> Also a big thanks to my friend who had to sit and read through my bad grammar to make it possible to post it here. I owe you soooo many curly fries. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and comment and I may get another chapter up.

Peter has always been different from the other werewolves. He was a lot younger than his big sister Talia who was always the favourite child and could do no wrong, unlike him. His parents were old when Peter had popped up and when he was eight Talia became the alpha and a mother. His parents were of course proud of their daughter, and even though Peter had gotten top marks in all of his classes and was more advanced than his peers only his sister ever said how proud she was.

On his first proper shift at age thirteen all Peter can remember is pain. Hot, fiery pain all through his body. He screamed the entire time and felt the urge to rip everyone apart. Everyone from the little girl who had sold them Girl Scout cookies to Joey Scott the kid who had shoved Peter against some lockers and called him a queer because he didn't have a girlfriend. Actually he really wanted to rip him apart a lot. He remembers Talia talking to him as she chained him up, but he knew not even his alpha could break through the rage. In the morning he woke up, muscles aching, throat shredded up, he had burst into tears as Talia held him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He remembers baby Derek padding in on still unstable legs. Derek made a small whine as he curled up on Peter’s lap, his small hands gripping him with a lot of strength for a one year old. One of the many things that made Peter different from other werewolves in his pack was his dislike of physical contact. Having the pack around him was enough to curb his inner wolf, he didn't need to be petted like a puppy. But in that moment he clung to his nephew - secretly his favourite Hale - like he needed him to breathe, letting Talia rock him.

After that his full moons always went the same. He could feel his parent’s disappointed stares as he made his way down to the basement to be chained up. Their looks had been obvious. Why couldn't he control his shifts? Why wouldn't he use his anchor? In most young Were’s cases it was pack love but not to Peter. Most of his free time was spent researching ways to find his anchor, every wolf had one but he couldn't find one that worked. He tried everything from pack to his love of comics, which NO ONE knew about. He was lost until he was sixteen and the Argents moved to town. To this day Peter will deny that there were birds singing as he watched Christopher cross the parking lot. Definitely there was no slow motion happening, there may have been a small stumbling incident that ended with Peter hitting the deck after tripping, but certainly no birds.

The day Christopher found out about being Peter’s anchor was the same day Christopher first pointed a gun in his face. Christopher had been hunting an omega that had been killing a few homeless people in the woods which was part of Hale land. This was also why Peter and the pack had been on the omegas trail as well. Although, Peter had become more focused with protecting Christopher than hunting the omega once he had caught his scent. Which was probably why he got jumped so easily and attracted Christopher’s attention to the fight. Which they both surprisingly won, seeing as the Were they were fighting against was twice their age. Unfortunately Peter’s claws and fangs had slipped out during the scuffle and had resulted in this current predicament. For days after they had talked about what he was many, many times. Which Peter didn't mind, seeing as he loved to talk, but then feelings had gotten involved which was Peter’s least favourite topic. But they had worked things out, one of which was how they felt about each other- which had been a shock to Peter and from the look on Christopher’s face a shock to him too. Realising his feelings were returned, from then on Peter’s Full moon shifts got easier. They were still painful, but they had gotten easier and he could still remain mostly himself. Their relationship had to remain on the hush hush due to Christopher being a hunter - and a guy which was a bit of a taboo back then - plus the small problem at the beginning as they tried to hide their scents. On a few occasions Peter thought he saw Talia give him an extra sniff some days and even the oblivious Derek on one of his demanded snuggle times noticed his scent was different. But no one could ever say he wasn't happier now, and if on an odd full moon he wore a certain hunter’s sweater no one said anything.

Of course it would never last, how could it? It was like an updated version of Romeo and Juliet that involved werewolves and hunters. Which, if Peter was being completely honest the story could use that kind of excitement. The breakup was bad, really bad and Peter’s sharp tongue had not helped. Their words were meant to hurt as neither thought they would see each other again. It’s funny how when you are young you think ‘goodbye forever’ actually meant ‘forever’. Peter tried to hide his pain, but losing his anchor had changed him. Over the next few years he started becoming closed off again, excluding himself from the pack, he didn't even talk to Derek anymore really, unless it was to taunt and mock him through his questionable fashion choices and love life.

Then the fire happened, he was actually at home for once helping with the younger ones when the screaming started. Many ran to the doors but they were locked. Peter tried to grab the younger children, running to each window only to find them caked somehow in wolfs bane. There was smoke everywhere, screams and a horrible burning smell he really didn't want to think about. He looked around, smoke burning his eyes trying to find someone, anyone, looking for Talia but all he could see were flames and smoke. He suddenly saw the basement door open, remembering the escape tunnels his parents had made for them. Somehow he made it out, crawling, coughing, his skin mostly burnt as he lay on the forest floor alone.

Eventually, he had been found by Laura and Derek who put him in the hospital, then split town. They just left him there, not that Peter blamed them, he wouldn't want to hang around either with hunters trying to wipe out the entire pack. But without any member of the pack around his healing process was slow. Without his anchor he lost his mind and things happened that he regrets - partially regrets. But they all ended in his death which sucked, but thankfully he had made his backup plan and was able to come back. Come back from the dead to be surrounded by noisy, careless teenagers, a grumpy nephew who needed to smile more and hate his guts a little less. Also there was the teen alpha who - not that Peter would ever use the word stupid but - he felt he could be a little quicker at figuring out things. But the kid was a true alpha, so he had to have something going for him, right? Not to mention that this new “pack” also happened to contain his anchor, well his ex-anchor but no one knew about their history. Even Derek must have forgotten the scent that used to hang around Peter. Not to mention this ex anchor of his also refused to so much as register his existence, how was this life now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment in the series. Very angst filled chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> As always I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf I am merely using them to make this angst filled series.
> 
> Again like to thank my friend for reading over this chapter at a horrible time in the morning.

Peter rolled his eyes for what seemed like the tenth time. This pack meeting was really boring and he found himself wishing he had brought coffee to the meeting, or a nice wine. True werewolves couldn't get drunk on regular alcohol, but werewolves over the years had found ways around this. By adding a small amount of a wolfs bane mix made by Deaton you could give a werewolf a much needed buzz from the reduced healing time giving the alcohol time to work Peter groaned internally, since when did his inner monologue ramble on like Stiles? He turned his head slightly glaring at the teen who had just finished flailing his arms at something Lydia said. With a somewhat pathetic whine Peter looked over at his nephew for help to deal with these children, wanting them to actually get on with what they were here to discuss. Derek cleared his throat glaring at Stiles who shut his mouth instantly, hmm interesting, as Derek motioned Scott to speak and start the meeting. 

“So, um, yeah seemingly there is word of a new pack in town. Deaton said they had appeared at work asking for help. They aren’t an alpha pack, so I think we can deal with them without much hassle.” Scott cleared his throat here looking so proud of himself. Which in turn caused Peter to roll his eyes and crave that wine again at the vague alpha leadership.

His eyes happened to land on a certain hunter, one who also happened to be gazing at him. Peter frowned, why was Christopher looking at him? As far as he knew he hadn't actually said anything out loud - if he had he was positive his charming nephew and half of the teens here would have told him to shut up. Well if Argent wanted a staring competition then he had one, tilting his head back slightly and adopting his usual grin he gave him his best look. It only took Chris a few moments before he huffed in disgust and turned his head to answer a question. Peter’s triumph was cut short as he focused back into the meeting, he had heard none of it. Only hearing Chris’ response about more hunters coming to town if more packs were to arrive in Beacon Hills to which a few gasps were made to this information. Oh great the pack had turned into ‘Panto crowd’ pack, Peter leaned back into his seat zoning out again.

It was decided that the pack would split into smaller groups and check out the possible sightings of the pack to see if they could find out where the pack were staying. Peter should really become a betting wolf as everyone avoided any eye contact with him and paired up leaving him alone. Of course no one wanted to pair up with the creepy uncle. Well he could understand why a lot of them wouldn't but he was a changed wolf, kind of. Before any of them could say anything to him he clapped his hands together grabbing his coat. 

“Well I would love to help in this little Scooby Doo hunting party but I must get home, a full DVR awaits me.” He manages to almost get to the door, he was like three steps to freedom when a certain Argent spoke. 

“I will go with Hale. It will be harder for him to get one up on me if he tries anything.” 

Peter makes a point of biting the inside of his cheek to stop a retort before spinning to face the group who were all in different stages of glancing between Chris and himself. Peter himself is shocked that Argent would openly want to be paired with him, although he did believe that most of that reason was because he could handle himself if Peter did plan to do anything to harm him. After much protest from sweet Allison and the charming Lydia, Scott decided it was in fact a good idea that they go together - even though Peter got twin glares from the lovely girls till he left with Chris. They walked together, each one hesitant showing their back to the other as they walked to Chris’ car. It smelled of wolfs bane, gun oil and even more strongly of Chris than Chris himself. Peter had to pause for a moment outside the car, trying to calm himself enough to get inside. It only seemed to get a few impatient huffs from the hunter until Peter finally sat inside, shutting the door. He slowed his breathing as he buckled up, feeling Chris’ eyes on him. He waited as long as he could before he smirked at him,  
“Shall we Christopher? The night isn't getting any younger.” Which earned him an eye roll before they finally set off, really Peter needed to start keeping track of how many of those are done tonight. 

They had been walking around this part of the woods for hours now, and yes Peter may have been over exaggerating slightly but clearly there was nothing around. No tracks, no scents, nothing that would suggest a pack lived near here. Now he had seen some rabbit tracks - which would make a nice dinner - but no pack, which Peter voiced again to which he was shushed again by Chris.

“You do know I am not one of those teenagers that follow you around like a puppy? I will not be made to shush.”

“No you need an actual vocal response, so will you please shut up?”

“Christopher, where are your manners?”

“They are as always absent in your company.” Chris replied as he bent to check something at the base of a tree. 

Peter smirked watching him, letting his eyes travel over Chris’ bent form, feeling his inner wolf ache when his attention was drawn to a barely audible noise. He instantly turned and sniffed but caught nothing as the wind was blowing in a different direction. Of course, if he was trying to hide from other werewolves he would first mask and hide his scent. His sniffing was cut short with Chris appearing by his shoulder - a little closer than he would have liked - causing him to take a giant step to the side.

“Really, Peter? Was that really necessary?”

“Well, you usually make threats to my well being, so one can never be certain around a hunter.” This earned him the classic Christopher Argent jaw clench, as Chris tried to remain calm.

“Look, can we at least be mature and act like adults till we finish here?”

“I don’t know, can we?” Peter couldn't help but retort, “I haven’t been the one who has been shushing me every few moments and ignoring any of my advice. No, god forbid if a hunter actually listened to a werewolf.” Peter had no idea where this was all coming from, clearly he was still on edge from the scent in the car. Chris open and closed his mouth a few times, clearly just as confused but anger seemed to have won with him too.

“Excuse me? You have be stomping around all night complaining about actually being out here. All you want to do is go home because you are still ‘fragile’ from your resurrecting.”

“Did you just air quote fragile? And for your information it took a lot of my healing ability to come back from the dead after being burnt, again might I add…”

“Peter, be quiet.”

“No, I will not be quiet. In fact I don’t see me having to do anything you ask. You are not in charge here. You are not my alpha…”

“Hale, shut up.” 

Chris’ head was whipping around as if following a noise. Instead of Peter attacking Chris, which true was a very bad move even for him, he decided to actually focus and pay attention to whatever Chris was picking up on. And that is how Peter ended up in the dirt with an angry beta werewolf on his back.

The weight was barely on Peter’s back before Chris shot an arrow from his crossbow at the beta, missing him by inches. As soon as he was free Peter jumped to his feet turning to growl at the beta, his eyes flashing blue, fangs and claws already out. Chris came up beside him, another arrow already pointing at the beta who had crouched into a similar position to Peter. Each one waiting till the other made the first move. Much like Peter had predicted the young beta made the first move, launching himself at Chris, which was a mistake and ended with him having an arrow in his side - true he just snapped this but still, ouch. He then decided to go for Peter which earned him a slash to his chest. The fight went on like this, Peter and Chris falling back into old routines and managing to beat the crap out of the young Beta. Which is why Peter would only blame himself when a second beta appeared behind Chris.

Before Peter could warn him Chris was thrown against a tree, crumpling to the ground causing Peter to growl loudly turning to face the two beta’s. However, they had acted upon his distraction and made a run for it, Peter made to follow but the scent of blood reached his nose and he instead went to Chris, crouching beside him.

“Christopher? Can you hear me?” 

He cupped the side of Chris’ face which winced slightly as he began to move. The smell of blood became strong and without thinking Peter leant over Chris, lifting his shirt trying to see his back where the smell was strongest. His hand was just touching the marked skin when suddenly a fist collided with his jaw, knocking him away to land by Chris’ feet. He was pretty sure Chris would have kicked him further away if the hunter wasn’t injured.

“What the hell do you think you are doing, Hale?” 

Peter gritted his teeth at Chris’ tone. Both of them had a habit of using the other’s surname when they were trying to distance themselves.

“Well in case you missed the part where you were thrown against a tree, I was trying to see if you were seriously injured. How stupid of me to think you needed any help. Maybe I should just stroll back to the car and get Allison to come tend to you?” He replied with as much sarcasm as he could and moved forward again managing to lift the shirt and touch Chris’ skin before Chris, his voice calm, replied,

“Leave me alone Hale, you’re good at leaving when pain is involved.” 

Peter felt more than heard the words. His hand jerking away as if burned, even though Chris had stopped being Peter’s anchor clearly their bond, so to speak, still worked, passing all of the hate Chris felt for Peter to him. They stared at each other for a while, Peter still crouched level with Chris whose face was expressionless whilst Peter’s must have shown every emotion that rushed through him before his mask fell into place.

Taking a deep breath Peter said as calmly as he could, his words aiming to hurt,

“My dear, Christopher. Last time I checked it was you who did the leaving.” And with that Peter was on his feet walking away in the opposite direction of the car. His fists flexed as he tried to withdraw his claws and calm his inner wolf who wanted to come out and hurt everyone. Finally, as he made it out of the woods he fished his phone out of his pocket sending a quick text to his nephew telling him where Chris was, that he was injured and needed help back to his car. Before Derek could reply he turned off his phone and walked back to his apartment, he seriously needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be loved and cherished and used as encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to put this chapter together but it's mainly talking between Peter and Stiles. 
> 
> Again I don't own the characters just borrowing for the purpose of writing some Petopher ... or whatever the name is. I have seen sooo many names.
> 
> Thanks again to my friend who puts up with my bad grammar and ramblings.
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter had missed the last two pack meets. He really didn't see the point in going since the do-gooder teens had it all covered. Even if he had gone, all anyone ever does is give him weird looks, just waiting for the moment he would flips out and really Peter could do without those looks. Of course he used the excuse that he was still recovering since coming back from the dead, but he knew Chris would have guessed the real reason. He couldn't be around him, the jolt of emotion he had felt when he had touched Chris was enough to make his inner wolf run and hide.

What had hurt, although he would never admit it, was the fact no one in the pack had come to check up on him, not even a phone call from Derek. Peter was a little worried why this bothered him as much as it did, never before had he cared if the pack ignored him or not. That’s it, he was turning soft and he was blaming Derek for all of it. He was in the middle of thinking up something evil to do to the Scooby gang in his head when there was a knock on his door. Upon opening it, there in front of him was the smiling face of the one and only, Stiles Stilinski. Oh great, of course he would notice his absence.

“What have I done to deserve this?”

“Well, for one you have missed the past three…”

“Um, I think you will find it was two meetings…”

“Yeah, till tonight when we had another one.” Stiles gave a big smirk as he spoke before stepping into the apartment. If it had been anyone else Peter would have growled or something. You do not just barge into a werewolves home uninvited, but strangely he had found himself liking the kid after the whole nogitsune deal. Unlike a certain nephew, he had never thought of Stiles as weak, although he had worried about how the poor boy would handle the aftermath, all the side glances and worried stares, but judging by how he was acting, Peter assumed he was beginning to heal slowly.

“Please, come in.”

“Thanks, Uncle Bad Touch.”

“What have I told you about calling me that?” All he got was a laugh as the teen took off his rucksack and flopped onto his couch looking way too comfy. Rolling his eyes Peter walks over to the fridge taking out a beer for himself and a soda which he sat in front of Stiles before sitting in his chair.

“So, what did I miss at the meeting?”

“Well Allison and Lydia may have cursed your name a few times for leaving Mr Argent in the woods … injured. Alone and injured.”

“I did call Derek.” Peter gave a look like that was a valid answer. “It’s not like he died or anything.” Stiles gives him a funny look shaking his head.

“I guess that’s an improvement for you.” He rolls his eyes taking a sip of his soda. “So when are you thinking of coming back?”

“Hmm let’s see, how about when our young Miss Argent doesn’t want to kill me.”

“So I should start sending you emails about the meetings?”

“Sounds about right.” There’s a moment of silence where all Stiles does is fidget, his fingers drumming on any flat surface. Normally Peter would stop him by now but it was funny watching him squirm. Wonder how long it would take the poor kid to explode with the need to ask something?

“Oh my god. Are you ever going to tell me why you left him? Why does he look like he is planning of ways to kill you? Why did you leave? Just...why?” Oh look, there it was. That was quicker than he thought, Stiles must have been much more stressed out lately. Taking a long sip of beer Peter takes his time before answering, getting comfy in his seat watching as Stiles started to fidget again. The boy seriously had a problem.

“Have you asked Christopher these questions? Or am I the only one lucky enough to get the third degree from you?”

“Well...actually…” Ah, so he had and by the look of things it went just as well as he thought.

“I see, Christopher is just as tight lipped as ever.”

“What happened between you two?”

“I’m afraid if Argent isn't talking about the other night then neither can I.”

“I’m not talking about the other night.” Stiles leans forward raising a brow. Of course he had noticed, he was the most observant of the group.

“I am afraid I don’t understand…” Peter started to deny everything, not wanting to really explain himself.

“Of course you don’t.” Stiles interrupted, once again sighing as he rolled his eyes. What is it with kids today? Clearly no respect for their elders who want to avoid answering questions about their sketchy past.

“So … you and Mr Argent clearly have a past.”

“As in we knew each other before the Scooby gang? Yes.” He saw a mix of emotions pass over the kids face, saw as he struggled to not blurt out any questions. Sighing Peter takes another sip of beer. “Go ahead ask before you explode.”

“Thank you. How? When? … Just how?” Stiles asked quickly with a series of flails.

“We met in school when the Argent’s moved to town.” Peter smiles letting his fingers cross and rested them on his stomach as he let the silence stretch. 

“Is … that it? Really? But you love to talk. All you do is talk so why are you just stopping at that?”

“Maybe you can fill the silence by explaining why you smell so much like my nephew?” Peter raised a brow smirking at Stiles as the kids heart rate increased, mouth opening and closing a few times as the teen panicked. Finally he made a small noise, his voice higher than normal.

“W-what? There’s nothing … I don’t smell like … I … do I?” Stiles sniffed his sleeve as Peter let out a laugh.

“Don’t worry, you only slightly smell like a Hale. I doubt any of the others have picked up on it.” Stiles let out another sigh, Peter internally thought the kid really needed a new reaction other than sighing as he watched the teen slouch further in his seat his fingers playing with a loose thread on his cuff.

“We haven’t done anything. Just, after the nogitsune problem when some people avoided me for a while Derek was there. We just talk …” He said all this quickly letting the end of his sentence trail off not once making eye contact with him, like he needed to justify himself to Peter.

“He was my anchor.” This short sentenced caused Stiles’ head to snap up his mouth doing the open and close thing again.

“He was? As in not anymore?”

“Yes. As in, he once was but now is no more.”

“So what is your new anchor?” Peter frowned at Stiles, clearly thrown by the question.

“My new anchor?”

“Yeah. Allison was Scott’s anchor till they split up and Scott was a mess. He couldn't control his shifts anymore. Till his mom told him to be his own anchor, because, you guys need an anchor right?” This again was all said in a rush and for a brief moment Peter wondered how Derek put up with this? His nephew was not known for his patience and tact, yet this kid was clearly all flailing arms and rapid talking. 

“Yes werewolves need anchors. It helps us to keep our human side present while shifted. An anchor can either be a strong feeling such as anger, love, the pack or a person you care deeply about. Without one our animal side takes over and well, I’m sure you saw what Scott was like his first shift?” He let his gaze drop to his fingers hoping Stiles would just let the subject go. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

“So you have a new one?”

“No, I don’t have a new one. It’s complicated.” Stiles just nodded as once again silence filled the room.

“So … Mr Argent was your anchor, like Allison was Scott’s?”

“Yes, we were together as in a couple. I hope you realise that piece of information stays between us? Not to be gossiped about when you are back with the others.”

“Yeah I know. A-and my piece of information stays … here? About Derek.”

“My lips are sealed.” He even mimed zipping his lips.

“Thanks. Anyway I should go. Derek said if I wasn't back in an hour he would slash your throat again. I just wanted to see if you were okay, not that you can’t take care of yourself but I just wanted to … check.”

“That does sound like my charming nephew. But you can go back and tell all the worried members that I am okay, nothing for them to worry about.” Peter mutters standing and walking Stiles to the door. He knew that none of them were worried or cared if he ever turned up again, but he was still part of the pack. True Scott had only asked him as he felt it was safer having Peter close to keep an eye on him than have him in town as an omega. Stiles gave him his awkward smile before stepping out the door turning around at the last moment.

“I’m assuming Mr Argent doesn't know he’s still your anchor and I’m also pretty sure you have a good reason as to why you haven’t told him. So, I just hope everything works out.” He takes a few steps away before turning back around. “Oh and if you hurt Mr Argent we will kill you, again.” He gives his classic lopsided smirk before turning and stumbling his way to the elevator. Peter just shakes his head, closing the door before taking in the sight of his now empty apartment. Why was his anchor situation so complicated? The thought of drinking sounded like a good idea right now, but his journey to his kitchen was interrupted by the sound of his phone beeping. He took his phone out of his pocket, his breathing faltering as he saw the reminder that appeared on the screen. A small reminder that the full moon was in four days. Oh crap, now he really needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos will be loved and cherished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and hopefully no one has gotten bored with the story yet? Lots still left to happen including the dreaded full moon.
> 
> As I keep saying I still don't own characters blah, blah, blah oh wait all the OC werewolves in the other pack I kinda own!
> 
> Thank you to those who have left comments, kudos and bookmarked the story. It is making sure I keep with this story till the end.
> 
> Enjoy

Peter stood outside of the loft, he was not - as the others would possibly think – hiding, he was merely getting some air before being surrounded by the noisy teens. His little meeting with Stiles the other day had made him realise he was being childish staying away. So he had texted Derek to say he would actually be there today, although all he got from his nephew was long reply about him behaving and not causing drama. Why is it his nephew said barely two words in person but could type so much in a message? He slides open the door stepping in with his usual carefree expression.

“Don’t worry children, I am still alive. Now I know you were all worried about me and I would like to thank you all for the flowers and ‘Get Well Soon’ cards, but I am fine.” He clapped his hands together looking around at some of the puzzled and annoyed looks. He could sense what was going to happen a second before it did. Allison appeared in front of him, her palm connecting with the side of his face. The sound echoed around the loft, Peter’s head turning at the impact as he takes in a sharp breath, his normal blue eyes flashing electric blue.

“Allison enough.” Chris’ voice sounded closer than Peter expected, what is it with Argent’s and magically appearing near him? Allison sorted her hair, giving Peter a glare before turning and stalking over to where an equally glaring Lydia was. Great does she want to hit him also? Actually Peter wouldn't blame Lydia wanting to hit him. Peter lifted a hand to rub at his cheek, his gaze landing on Chris as his eyes gave another flash of electric blue. Damn the full moon getting closer, his wolf wanting to break out at every opportunity - although having Chris this close he knew exactly why his wolf wanted out. What made matters worse was how intently Chris was looking at his cheek that he was still rubbing.

“Watch out Christopher, anyone would think you cared.”

“I do care, about my daughter. I didn't want her anger to take over and be the reason for her killing something like you.” Okay, that one hurt and Peter couldn't stop the flash of hurt that crossed his face seconds before he managed to school his expression at hearing Chris call him something. Chris gave a confused look tilting his head before turning away and sitting on the couch, avoiding any further eye contact. Fine, if that is how the hunter wanted to play things Peter can act like that too. He stalked his way past all the teens catching Lydia saying something a young lady should never say out loud stopping next to his nephew who gave a huff. Still a huge fan of words Peter thought, chuckling to himself.

“So Stiles came to see me, how nice of you to let him go to my apartment alone.” He could feel the tension coming off his nephew as he shifted his stance.

“Stiles can go where he likes.”

“Of course he can. He can go to anybody’s home smelling like you.” Peter gave Derek a side glance, not missing the flash of blue from his eyes or the little growl that followed. “Oh relax, no one knows about what you and he gets up to. Although you know the more you two are together the stronger the smell will become?”

“I know.” Derek mutters looking down at his feet. Peter sometimes forgot how young Derek still was, he had been through so much and tried to act like nothing got past his defences but every so often he acted like the same shy, scared little nephew he remembered.

“Don’t worry about it the kid may turn out to be good for you. It’s about time some of us started to have a normal life.” He didn’t miss the quick look he got from Derek, it almost looked like gratitude. Peter was the oldest Hale alive, so for him to be accepting of Stiles was a big thing even if he and Derek were no longer on close terms. “Just remember if you hurt him it’ll be more than just me you’ll have to deal with.” Peter flicks his head in the direction of Scott as the alpha coughed trying to get everyone’s attention. He got a simple nod from Derek who then stalked off to stand near Stiles who was sitting next to Lydia and having a very animated discussion about something. Peter sighed as he saw Stiles hand slip behind the back of the couch brushing against Derek’s as he passed, seeing his nephew instantly relax at the contact. Peter’s gaze shifted from the brief touch over to Chris, who he found had been watching him. Peter inwardly cursed as he felt his cheeks colour as he felt his inner wolf howl at the attention, shifting to an empty seat away from the group seemed liked a logical solution for all this Peter thought as he settled down into the seat, ready to pretend to listen to whatever Scott needed to say.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The meeting turned out to be Scott informing everyone of an attack on a fellow student and a disappearance of another. To Peter it sounded like they were building their pack, but he kept this to himself - mainly due to every time he opened his mouth someone would glare at him till he shut it again. As he left the loft alone, the others all staying for some bonding time, he chuckled wondering if this other pack would let him join them. Although they did sound like another pack of young teenagers so really he would just be turning in one kiddie pack for another. Shaking his head he searched in his pockets for his keys when movement to his right caught his attention. Not wanting whoever it was to realise he had noticed them he proceeded to get out his keys carefully sniffing the air noting an unrecognisable scent of another werewolf. Oh great one of the other pack had found the loft.

He walked casually behind Stiles’ jeep to where his car was parked waiting until he was out of view before slipping to the back waiting to be followed. Within a few seconds someone appeared looking around as if confused not to see Peter standing at his car, seriously are the standards of new werewolves slipping that much? He quickly moved around the jeep appearing behind the other werewolf growling as he slashed at their back, catching them off guard as they fell to the ground. Peter’s eyes flashed blue as he crouched, watching as the other wolf - a young male - rolled up into a standing crouch, his eyes flashing golden as he let out a loud growl. Well hopefully that got everyone's attention, he thought as he moved to the side as the other guy attacked him, claws swiping everywhere hoping to make contact. Had no one taught him how to fight? Peter thought before he let out a pain filled howl as the kid got a lucky hit and scratched his face. He grabbed the boy by the throat lifting him up into the air, slamming him down onto the hood of Stiles’ jeep - which he will totally apologise to Stiles afterwards for. He was then kicked in the chest, knocking him backwards into his own car as the kid flipped himself upright launching himself at Peter managing another hit this time across the chest. Peter roared in anger managing a few kicks and elbow hits before clawing the kids chest, stomach and face as payback before kicking him full force in the chest, knocking him backwards a few feet away just as the cavalry arrived. Derek, already half wolfed out as he, Scott and Isaac circled the younger wolf a lot of growls and eye flashes being exchanged. The kid thought about fighting back and if he hadn't clawed Peter’s face and chest he would have given him respect for it, but once the kid saw Scott’s alpha eyes he moved fast pushing past Isaac and disappearing back into the shadows. Maybe the kid was smart?

Peter leaned against his car wiping at the cut on his face, his other hand clutching his chest where his other wound was trying to heal. A small frown appearing as he noticed a burning in his chest and face now that he was no longer distracted by the fight. He looked down at his chest pulling his hand away to see it covered in his blood, the scent of his blood and something else strong in the air. The rest of the pack were talking about what had just happened no one bothering to pay him much attention until Stiles broke away from the group walking towards him, the look of concern instantly replaced when he noticed the dent on his hood.

“What the...PETER?!” Stiles traced his hand over his car as he muttered things under his breath. Wait was he talking to his car? Peter was about to make a comment on it when Stiles’ head whipped around to glare at him. “Did you have to slam him on my car?”

“Well I was in the middle of trying not to be killed by a kid. That would have been way more embarrassing than your car getting a little dent.”

“Peter, my dad is totally going to think I was in danger again. He’s still freaking out about what happened before.”

“Don’t get your underwear in a twist I will get it fixed.” He said rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up off his car, wincing a little at the sting from his chest, a small pained sound leaving him as the burning got stronger. Stiles dropped his eyes taking in Peter’s injuries, first his chest then his cheek for the first time, a frown appearing.

“Why aren't you healing? Shouldn't you be healed by now? Are you still weak?” The kid rushed out taking a step towards Peter. The concern in his voice drawing the attention of Derek and Chris who appeared next to Peter.

“I’m fine, just a few scratches. It’s not like a newly turned wolf is going to outmatch me.” Peter tried to smirk but a wave of dizziness came over him causing him to sway dangerously. What was wrong with him? What had that stupid punk done to him? When had he turn so old he could start to use the term ‘punk’? A hand gripped his arm, helping to balance as he came close to falling over. Lifting his head, which felt heavier than normal he was met with Chris’ concerned blue eyes. Of course it was Chris that helped him, he thought right before he leaned heavily against the hunter, the burning in his chest and face overpowering him. He heard his nephew shout his name, but he had no energy to reply as his face was pressed against Chris’ chest. The familiar scent of the hunter filling his nose as he felt strong arms wrap around him. Oh god he hoped he wasn't snuggling, that would be all he needed, he thought as he passed out. His last thought being of Chris holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos will be loved and cherished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took forever to write. Nothing wanted to work and the chapter had MANY versions. Hopefully it is okay and you enjoy it.
> 
> As always I don't own anything except the story idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

When the world finally came back into focus the first thing Peter was aware of was that he was on some sort of cold metal table, which is always a good thing, not. The second thing was that he had a killer headache. Keeping his eyes shut he let his senses figure things out, he could hear mumbling coming from close by, so there was a small group - possibly in the next room. Taking a small sniff he immediately caught the scent of Derek, his inner wolf calming instantly knowing family was close. He then heard the ramblings of one Stiles Stilinski, so again he knew he wasn't in danger. Letting his eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright lights above him, Peter sat up partially taking in the sight of Deaton’s back room. He could just hear the dog jokes now, why did Deaton have to become a vet? Swinging his legs over the side of the table he ignored the sudden wave of dizziness and nausea, he was not going to throw up around them. Instead he looked down at his bare chest, his now fully healed bare chest, well thank god for that. Pushing himself to his feet he instantly regretted it as he swayed falling onto a stool which was directly next to the bed. It scraped against the floor signalling to the pack that he was awake. The door swinging open as Deaton walked in, first followed by a grumpy face Derek who was closely followed by the excitable Stiles, pulling up the rank was the face of the last person Peter expected to see here, Chris. What was he still doing here? Peter was suddenly hit by memories of what had happened right before he had passed out. Oh god, had he, nuzzled Chris’ chest? His inner torment was cut short as Deaton handed him a bucket and told him to sit down, which he did with zero complaints. He noticed Derek had taken up position near his right side, although he was careful to avoid touching it. This gave Peter a small feeling of pack, which his inner wolf appreciated. Chris stood at the other end of the small room, seemingly helping to prop up a wall while Stiles hopped up on the now vacant metal table his gaze never leaving Peter, his concern clear on his face.

Peter took a few short breaths, praying to every deity he knew of that he would not throw up once he was sure he looked up at Deaton who - like always - had a carefree expression on his face, like this happened all the time.

“Care to explain what happened or should I expect weeks of cryptic messages being delivered?” That received a small chuckle from the man in question.

“It would appear this new pack has a powerful emissary, one that has the ability to enchant a type of Wolfsbane onto the werewolves claws.”

“How is that even possible? It’s poisonous to us, the werewolf would have been in pain.”

“Which is why I said they must have a powerful emissary. The damage done to you was not serious, but was enough to cause you pain and for you to pass out once it had gotten into your bloodstream.”

“Yeah, pass out and then shift into your scary grr face.” Stiles added unhelpfully earning a glare from both Derek and Peter. “What? All I was meaning was you were lucky not to hurt Mr Argent while you clung to him like an octopus.” He muttered unhelpfully, looking around the room for support, finding none and ending up looking down at his hands. Peter flashed a quick look over to Chris who had remained quiet this whole time. So that was why he was remaining over there, he had clung to Chris like an octopus, as Stiles had so elegantly put it, in front of the whole pack. Looking back at Deaton he caught the amused look on his face, he better just keep his mouth shut about whatever he was thinking.

“So, I am cured now? I can go home?”

“Well you are cured of this problem anyway so yes you can go home.” How mad would Scott be if he just hurt Deaton a little? Peter thought as he placed the bucket down trying to stand again. He gave a small wobble but was fine, although Derek’s hand gripping his arm might have had something to do with that. Peter picked up his shredded and bloody shirt, wrinkling his nose at the thought of putting it back on not noticing everyone else slipping out the room leaving just himself and Deaton.

“You know you need to tell him he is still your anchor right?” Peter’s back tensed at Deaton’s words before he slowly turned to glare at the druid. What is it with everyone and giving him advice?

“As always Deaton, I have no idea what you are talking about.” He slipped on his shirt already making his way to the door ready to leave.

“You clung to him. The moment you got hurt it was him your wolf sought to help heal itself with. So I take it you never found another anchor to replace him after he left the town and you all those years ago.” Deaton’s words were barely out of his mouth before Peter growled, turning and pushing the druid against the wall. His usual calm demeanor evaporating as his eyes flashed electric blue.

“You really shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about.” He growled out before realising what he was doing. Letting go of Deaton instantly and taking a step back, running a hand through his hair trying to control his anger.

“It’s getting closer to the full moon, without an anchor your wolf will be controllable.” Deaton said, his face still on the wrong side of amused that was beginning to annoy Peter again.

“I have ways to deal with the moon, don’t worry about it.” He turned to leave again, hoping Deaton would just let him go. He had been figuring out ways to deal with the full moon since he was brought back to life and with the exception of a few slips he seemed to be doing well without an anchor. Although that one full moon babysitting Stiles in Derek’s loft had pushed him a bit, but he managed to settle and was back home when the urge for him to shift got too great.

Thankfully Deaton let him leave and he managed all the way out to the parking lot before anything happened. Anything meaning he had no car and could no longer see Derek. Great. Looks like he had to walk home.

“I told Derek I would take you home.” Peter turned quickly towards the voice already knowing it’s owner before he saw the calm appearance of Chris leaning against his car, arms folded over his chest. Raising a brow Peter tilted his head taking a step towards the hunter.

“And why would you want to drive me home? I seem to recall you hating my guts after I left you in the woods.”

“Peter, we are no longer teenagers, even if we are surrounded by them I do not hate your guts, I just distrust you. As for leaving me in the woods, we both said things we weren’t proud of. Now get in the car, I’d like to get home at a reasonable time.” Forgoing his usual sarcastic comment about being old, Peter walked around the car opening the door and is hit with the same wall of Chris’ scent like the first time - only this time there was a small hint of him and his blood.

Chris must have driven him here, he thought as he sat down shutting the door, his mouth opened to make a comment on his blood ruining the hunter’s interior when Chris cut him off.

“Scott drove the car here, not even Derek could get you to let go of me after you passed out.” Giving Peter a quick look he then started up the car heading towards Peter’s apartment. Peter looked out the window the entire way letting things mull over in his head.

So Chris had held him the entire way to the Deaton’s? He wondered how they eventually got him to let go or if he had said anything embarrassing while out of it. Chris didn't even push for conversation, letting the silence build until he pulled to a stop outside Peter’s apartment. They both just sat there for a few moments until Peter half turning in his seat to look at Chris, his eyes dropping at the last moment.

“I’m sorry about all the clinging to you while bleeding out. I know how much you dislike unwanted touching.” He was glad he couldn't blush right now, apologise were so not his thing but he knew Chris deserved one.

“It’s not like you could help it, you did just get your ass handed to you by a werewolf barely out of diapers.” Chris had tried for funny, but the look on Peter’s face had told him he had missed his mark by miles.

“I’m sorry? I’m sure you would have handled the situation so much better. No one could ever get the jump on you, the great hunter Chris Argent. Oh wait, that’s right, weren't you just injured the other night. Tell me how are those wounds healing? Still painful I bet? Well I guess it sucks to be human.” With that Peter climbed out of the car slamming the door with more force than was probably needed and stomped his way into the building. The whole time cursing Chris, the kid who attacked him, werewolves, himself and the stupid full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments will be loved an cherished! 
> 
> Next chapter is hopefully the full moon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the full moon. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to be posted but at least I am getting it up before Teen Wolf tonight. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments about the story so far. Really helps me to continue writing. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The woods were eerily quiet even though the sun had not even set yet. The only sounds to be heard was the snap of twigs as Peter stalked through the woods carrying his supplies for the night. His skin itched all over and his calm and collected self was starting to crack the closer sunset got. Shifting the bag he was carrying he gave a quick glance around the woods before ducking down into the opening to the tunnels. His parents had made them years ago and they ran under the ground and into the old Hale house. He let his feet follow the familiar dirt path trying to ignore the flashes of memory of his burned charred body dragging its way down here the night of the fire. He stops at the sliding doors which held a small room just off the path - the same one Kate Argent had found and used when torturing Derek. Now it was his tomb on the night of every full moon. The place where he spent it chained and alone. Derek knew of this place and although Peter had never asked him to, he kept others away from it, letting Peter deal with this his way.

Throwing the bag onto the floor he flicked on the lamps which help provide a little light. Not that he needed it, his werewolf eyes seeing clearly in the dim light. Kneeling down and unzipping the bag he started to unpack what he needed for tonight, some food to help curb most of that desire while shifted. There was also the heavy duty chains stained with his own blood from previous moons, his nose wrinkled at the unhappy memory these provoked. Finally he pulls out a dirty piece of clothing giving it a small sniff, his eyes closing as a flood of emotion shoots through him as the scent filled his senses. The item belonged to Chris, well young Chris, it was his favourite jumper that he had always given Peter during the full moon. The scent had almost gone, mainly it just smelt like dirt, smoke and of Peter himself, but Peter’s expert nose could pick out Chris’ scent anywhere. He knows that if anyone ever found out about this they would call him a creeper and he’s pretty sure he would be shot by the charming Miss Argent but here, secretly he needed his ex anchor even if it was only with a small, old item of clothing.

After unpacking and setting up the chains in the corner of the room, testing their strength, making sure there was no way his wolf could pull free he grabbed the food he brought, eating it slowly as he sat down ignoring the itch that was getting stronger. It was almost like he was a newly turned wolf, no control, like his first shift until Chris had shown up. Huffing loudly he grabbed his phone not wanting to open that door in his mind at this exact moment, sending a text to his nephew telling him he was contained and no need for him to worry his little beta head. Smirking he imagined his nephew’s expression as he read the text surrounded by the pack, the smirk dropping as he thought about Chris being there, dammit is this whole night going to be him thinking about the hunter? Glancing at the time and sighing loudly he forced himself to his feet pulling his shirt off over his head, although it wasn't really needed, lately after the full moon Peter had noticed his wolf had scratched himself shredding most of the clothes he wore so he had begun taking off some of them to avoid the carnage of his precious attire. Reaching into the bag he removed a glass jar filled with mountain ash, Derek had spoken to Deaton and had somehow got the druid to get a circle of mountain ash around the room. Although he never told Deaton originally what it was for but after Peter had accepted the room for his shift Deaton came every morning after to open the circle allowing Peter to go about his day as if nothing had happened. Peter was grateful for Derek making this precaution for him without being asked, although he knew Derek was probably thinking of all the damaged an out of control werewolf could make rather than protecting his uncle but still, it was a nice thought.

Smashing the jar and completing the circle his inner wolf howled feeling trapped causing his eyes to flash electric blue using most of his energy getting that part of him under control as he slide the door closed stalking over to the chains and beginning the long process of tying himself up, wincing has the heavy chains bit into his skin. The cuffs were the hardest to put on but as always he managed to get it just done as he felt the shift happen. A light sheen of sweat covering his body as his breathing increases, a low burning ache starts in all his joints, feeling it spread through out of his body. Quickly his claws grow as he lets out a low growl, fangs elongating as he shifts the chains groaning under the new strength running through him. He feels the last of himself disappearing as the wolf takes over the urge to hunt and kill getting stronger, he crouches springing forward only to be pulled back causing him to emit a loud roar that echoes in the small room. Looking down he sees the chain, why is he chained? Grasping it he uses all his strength to pull as it, the links groaning under the strain but not giving, his focus shifts to the cuffs on his wrist giving them the same aggressive tugs but they also wouldn't break. The wolf’s angry growls fill the room not understanding who would keep him tied up, pacing as much as the chains would allow him. His mind racing with his wolf's needs, nothing of the always in control Peter left when suddenly a faint, barely there scent invades his nose. What is that? Following the scent looking to his left he sees a folded piece of fabric on the ground, sinking to his knees he manages to grab the fabric pulling it closer to him. What is this? He holds the fabric to his face, sniffing it, trying to smell more of the faint scent which is stirring all these memories inside, all these feelings and words. Safe. Home. Anchor. Mate. Slowly a part of Peter came back, just a small piece but it was enough to calm the wolf who just stayed on his knees nuzzling and sniffing the fabric.

Hours may have gone by, he was unable to tell, his focus only on the fabric he held. It wasn't until the door to the room began to be unlocked, causing him to drop the item, taking note of his surroundings. It was still dark and he was still a wolf so it couldn't be Deaton. Derek would never come here and the rest of the pack didn't know about this place so that ruled them out. Stumbling to his feet, the wolf began to take back control, loud growls filling the room, blue flashing eyes focused on the barely lit door as it slowly opened and a figure entered. Although the figure stood in the dim light of the room, it was obvious who it was, Peter and his wolf would know that scent anywhere. He strained and pulled on the chains again as his wolf tried to get closer to the person, needing to touch, to hold, to scent. With a hesitant step, the person stepped into the light, his gaze taking in the wild wolf that was in front of him, the image stirring up memories long thought buried, his gaze ending on the now abandoned item of clothing on the ground. Clearing his throat he took another step closer, hoping his voice wouldn't waver.

“Hello, Peter. I thought I might find you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...cliffhanger ending, I'm horrible. 
> 
> Next chapter we will find out who entered the room...although it's kind of obvious really *cough* Argent *cough* 
> 
> As always kudos and comments will be loved and cherished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is part 2 of the full moon and is from Chris' point of view and is mainly a flashback that features a young Peter and young Chris. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments. I love reading them and I am happy a lot of you are sticking with this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

The werewolf roared loudly, pulling against its chains trying to grab at the intruder, the chains gave a groan but remained intact. Chris smirked thanking Peter for his excellent taste in chains as he walked over to the table pulling out a seat and sitting down. He then began to remove his weapons and place them next to Peter’s things. His eyes never leaving the wild werewolf who was just pacing in the small space he had, the unnatural electric blue eyes watching Chris curiously. As Chris removed his jacket he heard a whine from the werewolf, not really knowing why he tossed his jacket over to the werewolf who caught it and began sniffing and rubbing his head against it. With a raise of his brow, Chris grabbed the seat its front legs dragging on the ground, moving it closer although still keeping enough space for him to protect himself if he needed to. As he sat there he watched as slowly Peter returned, watched as he retook control falling to his knees his pained gasps filling the room. Chris just sat back and waited, letting Peter catch his breath remembering the first time he had watched Peter fight for control all those years ago.

*Flashback* 

Chris hurried towards the old abandoned warehouse, he was meant to be here over an hour ago but Gerard had made him stay behind for extra training. Extra training that involved Gerard hitting him hard to show how badly he needed to work on his hand to hand combat. He hugged his ribs at the throb he felt. He just hoped Peter had managed to chain himself up okay before his shift, his first one away from his family. It was Chris’ idea, so that Peter was able to go on the school trip away with him, but happened to fall on the full moon. Sliding open the door, Chris slipped inside locking the door behind him, confused by how dark the place was. They had set up lamps, not that Peter needed them, it was more for Chris, but they weren't on. Frowning Chris took hesitant steps into the warehouse, looking around but it was too dark to make out anything.

“Peter?” His voice sounded shaky, he listened for any noise but got nothing, “Peter, you in here?” 

That was odd, Peter would have told him if he wasn't staying, he would have left a note or something. There was movement to his left, as he paused, hunter training kicking in he followed the tiny sounds of movement around the room till it stopped in the far corner. Taking another hesitant step forward, his voice sounding a little surer as he licked his dry lips. 

“Peter?” Chris heard a low growl as golden eyes appeared in the darkness, as they started moving closer Chris reached for his gun that was usually on his thigh but his hand grabbed air, dammit he had left his gun at home. Keeping his eyes on the golden orbs he crouched down, pulling out his knife he always kept on his ankle holster. Slowly he stood up and took a small step backwards causing the growls to get louder, his grip on his knife tightening. How had this werewolf gotten in here? And where was Peter? The dark mass kept taking a step with each of Chris’ steps till finally it stepped into a strip of light peeking in from the roof, causing Chris to take a sharp intake of breath. It was Peter, his Peter. Foolishly Chris lowered his knife and that is when Peter decided to strike. 

Chris just managed to sidestep avoiding Peter’s slashing claws but he was still off balanced as Peter reached behind him pushing Chris backwards. Hitting a pile of crates hard, his already injured ribs stinging in pain as he dropped his weapon, he barely even had time to recover before Peter was on top of him, teeth snapping close to his face. Chris held onto Peter’s wrists tightly, keeping the claws away from him.

“Peter, it’s me … Chris. Please, Peter remember.” Chris managed to get out as Peter struggled in his grip, teeth getting closer to his face. Gritting his teeth as another wave of pain jolted through him Chris managed to lift his feet up, the soles against Peter’s chest pushing as hard as he could, watching as Peter was shoved away from him. Chris reached for his knife managing to have it up as Peter recovered from the knock, coming back at Chris. Taking a deep breath Chris slashed with the knife, managing to cut Peter’s arm and leg, the werewolf howling in pain as he fell to the floor. Taking a dangerous chance Chris climbed onto Peter’s back, arms wrapping around him pinning his arms to his body, ignoring Peter’s actions to throw him off.

“Peter, it’s me. You know me Peter. Come back to me …” Peter gave another growl almost managing to throw Chris off him as Chris continued to talk, trying to calm him down. “Petey, it’s me, Christopher.” Chris whispered into Peter’s ear, the werewolf freezing under him at the mention of the name only Chris was allowed to use. Chris waited a few beats before loosening his grip, which Peter took advantage of turning and pushing Chris to the ground hard. Chris panicking reached for his knife already knowing it would be too late if Peter attacked, but instead the werewolf leaned in and sniffed at Chris’ neck, a loud purr like growl emitting from the heavy body above him. Okay, that was odd. But Chris just lay back and let the sniffing happen, after a short time the werewolf’s head lifted showing a familiar cocky smirk and blue eyes.

“Christopher, that was the most stupid idea in the world. I thought you were a trained hunter? I think we have just found out why you lot don’t live past thirty.” Chris smiled glad to have his Peter back, even if his voice sounded sore and abused. His hand reaching up to grip Peter’s shirt collar tugging him down for a quick kiss.

“Glad you are back.” He whispers against Peter’s lips earning a smirk for the other boy followed by another kiss.

“Your scent and voice brought me back.” 

*End of flashback*

With a faint smile on his lips Chris pushed himself up out of the chair walking closer to where the chained up Peter was, he noticed Peter was less wolf like which probably had something to do with Chris’ jacket which the man was still gripping tightly. A small voice spoke out in his head, but Chris chose to ignore it, ignore why Peter was calm now because he was here. Instead he slid down the wall sitting on the ground patting his leg once he was comfortable, or as comfortable as he was going to get on a stone floor. Slowly Peter sank to his knees, the chains allowing him enough space to lie on the ground, his head on Chris’ thigh as he kept a tight grip on the jacket. Slowly Chris moved his hand placing it on top of Peter’s head, feeling the man instantly relax under his touch. Looking at his watch he saw there was still a few more hours till Peter would be back to his usual, charming self. Still a few more hours before this would become awkward and just something else they would have to hide from the rest of the group. But for now, Chris would sit here and be with his ex-love, he ignored the small voice again as he let his fingers run through Peter’s hair as he lets his eyes take in the changed features of the man he once loved. It was funny how much they had both changed. So much time had passed, so many chances. But here he was, after hounding Derek to get the information out of him, he was here in a position they had been in so many times before. As soon as he heard Peter’s breath even signalling he was asleep he knew what his head had told him was true. There was no way Peter would have felt safe enough to have fallen asleep with anyone but his anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos will be loved and cherished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up but it is finally ready. Thank you to everyone who has sent me a comment, I love getting them. 
> 
> After all that full moon fluff it is back to the plot.
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been two days since the full moon, two days since Peter had woken up practically in Chris’ lap, the hunter’s arms wrapped around him. To make the embarrassing moment even worse the door was open and the Mountain Ash split, so Deaton would have left with a smile on his face at catching how they had been sleeping. As Peter walked into the loft for another pack meeting he saw Isaac following Derek around like a lost puppy, probably complaining about Scott not being here. Cora just rolled her eyes at seeing Peter and turned to continue her conversation with Lydia. There was no sign of Scott or Stiles, Allison and Chris’ absence was noticeable too. Maybe he wasn't the only one avoiding what had happened? 

Walking to his usual seat away from everyone he sat down, sighing softly as he took out his phone and started playing Flappy Bird, the world’s most annoying game introduced to him by the world’s most annoying human in the pack. After a few frustrating minutes the loft door slide open and Allison and Chris entered the room. Peter’s grip on his phone tightened as he caught Chris’ scent and he made every possible effort not to look up. Which is why he may have jumped a little when someone sat down next to him, he knew who it was, the scent was unmistakable but he still kept his head down, until a husky voice spoke.

“Flappy Bird? Really, Peter?”

“Judgement? Really, Christopher?” He heard a snort beside him as Chris shifted next to him, peering at the screen. “Problem?”

“No, I just expected you to have a higher score.”

Before Peter could retaliate the loft door opened and Scott entered, followed by a stumbling Stiles, both carrying boxes. Everybody turned to look at them, Peter even pocketed his phone curious to see what the boxes held.

“Please tell me your father knows you have those boxes?” Peter says rising to his feet, a small frown appearing on his face when Chris does the exact same thing. 

“Of course he does, Peter. We have exactly,” Stiles places the boxes on the ground making a show of looking at his watch, “two hours to get these back to the station before anyone notices.” He looks around at everyone with a huge grin on his face, clearly someone is proud of himself, he made sure to give him an extra obvious eye roll to which Stiles replied with one of his own as he struggled to pick back up his boxes setting them on the table. 

The pack, or what Scott was calling a pack, gathered around the table curiously watching as Stiles took out files setting them off into piles. For a clumsy teen he was very organised. They then split up into groups, no points for guessing which person Peter was paired with, and they then spent the next hour looking through the case files trying to find a link, any link. 

Peter dropped his god knows what number he was on file, sighing loudly as he rubbed his eyes. Researching was always the worse part, at one time in his life he enjoyed it but now it was just boring. Chris gave a sigh of his own, although this one was more what a parent gave to a child, and carried on reading his file. Well, that was rude. Peter glared at Chris, hoping for a tiny sliver of attention but clearly the hunter was ignoring him now so Peter’s attention went to the other members of the group. 

Scott and Kira, who Scott had called to come help them shortly after he arrived, were sat on the floor near the massive loft windows, files and paper spread around them as they looked for any clues to help them discover who this new pack were. Next to them, on the couch were Allison and Isaac, who seemed to be whispering to each other than actually researching. Well, Allison was at least looking at a file, Isaac had his chin resting on her shoulder while he whispered things which made the huntress smile and blush. Peter couldn't stop himself as he glanced over at Chris, knowing he had to have seen this. Much to Peter’s delight he had judging by his rather tight grip on the file and his quick glance up at Peter which clearly said “Shut up, Hale” without actually having to say it. Smirking, Peter shifted in his chair looking over at his nephew who was sitting on a chair by himself flicking through a file, but Peter also noticed how close the chair was to Stiles. Speaking of which, Stiles was sticking pictures and random paper with information up on the wall, connecting coloured string to some things. Lydia and Cora were helping him, writing down important information and helping him with some connections but really the wall was all Stiles. He would make a fine detective one day Peter thought tilting his head noting Derek’s almost proud expression when Stiles bounced on his toes as he looked over the finished wall. 

It was then that Peter’s eyes were drawn to the photos of the attacked or missing students. Hm, there was something about them, something screaming at him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Frowning his gaze flicked from one picture to the next, brain working through different similarities between all the victims. Suddenly a loud laugh drew his attention to the couch, Allison covering her mouth trying to stay quiet with whatever Isaac had said to her. It was at that moment that Peter gasped, everything falling into place as he stood up. His quickened heart beat drew the attention of every wolf in the room as he made his way up to the wall, standing next to Stiles who gave a surprised gasp at the wolfs sudden appearance. 

“Are these all of the victims?”

“Yeah, this is all of them, why?” Stiles frowned looking between Peter and the wall.

“It took me a while to find a connection.” Peter muttered, more to himself than anyone in particular as he gestured to the photos. “Does anyone else see it?” He glanced around the room, only getting blank stares in return.

“Well, they are all students and all are close in age.” Lydia spoke up giving an almost bored look. “Apart from that nothing else is similar.” 

“The first one was a guy, then the rest have all been females. So maybe the first one was a mistake?” Kira tried to give a confident reply not sure she should be speaking out.

“I think they were all mistakes.” Peter ignores the groan he hears as he points again. “Notice any similarities in looks?”

“They are all of similar heights, weights, and have dark hair.” Derek spoke up suddenly appearing beside Peter, causing Peter to smile.

“Very good, Derek. So has anyone clicked on yet?” He spun around looking around, this time to annoyed looks.

“Clearly, we are not as smart as you Peter. So will you just hurry up and tell us what you have figured out, preferably before I shoot you.” Chris said, his file abandoned on the table looking annoyed. Although Peter thought it was probably from not figuring out what Peter had by himself more than actually being mad at him. Giving an exasperated sigh Peter strode over to the couch holding out his hand to Allison.

“If you would be so kind, I need your assistance.” Allison looked like she was about to refuse and reach for her weapon in her bag but one glance behind Peter to her father had her slowly reaching out and taking his hand. He gently pulled her up and walked with her towards the wall, placing her at the end of the line of photos. “How about now? Anybody?” He clapped his hands together and waited for everyone to figure it out. Noting exactly when Chris had as he strode towards the wall anger radiating from him. To his right he heard Derek make a small growl guessing he had figured it out too. Stiles suddenly burst into motion looking at Peter in disbelief. 

“You mean… They are looking… No, they can’t be.” Peter glanced at Stiles nodding his head slowly as he turned to face everyone.

“I am afraid so, Stiles. It would appear the new pack is looking for our own sweet, Allison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos will be loved and cherished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise now that I haven't updated this in a while *coughs* months *coughs* I have been dealing with family matters and I just haven't found the time to sit down and type or when I did my muse was elsewhere. I would like to thank everyone who was patient and who sent messages, loved them.
> 
> And now, here we have chapter 9, full of angst and a revelation about Chris' past. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After the realisation that the new pack in town was after Allison, the Argent’s were put under twenty four hour protection, much to Chris’ annoyance. The pack took it in turns to be around them, Lydia and Cora had taking it upon themselves to be Allison’s shadows even though everyone knew Allison could protect herself. Scott found new excuses to be at the Argent’s home, or to following Chris on trips to the stores until the hunter snapped and threatened a lot of pain that involved wolfsbane in certain places. Peter had made himself scarce, not that Chris was complaining, okay maybe he was complaining a little. Peter was the one who figured out who the new pack was after, but when it came to people looking after them he had opted out saying he had things to do. And although Chris had insisted he could protect his family he still felt a little hurt Peter had wandered off without even pretending to offer. Maybe he was still a little annoyed about what had happened during the full moon. Chris knew how Peter had always hated to show any form of weakness in front of anyone.

Sighing loudly, Chris shut the door behind Derek, it had taken him an hour before convincing the wolf he would be fine. Allison was staying at Lydia’s tonight, and he knew that would mean Isaac, Cora, Scott and Kira would be there too. Possibly even Stiles, which would mean Derek would be making his way over there. He really hoped those two figured out what was happening soon, there was nothing worse than teenagers pinning. Chris made his way into the kitchen where he made himself a hot drink and then retired into his bedroom. Sitting on his bed he started to read the family books he had managed to find. They detailed everything that had happened in his family, every hunt, every failure and every success. He hoped this would help him figure out what pack was hunting Allison and why. 

After four hours Chris shut his third book and sighed loudly as he found nothing. No record of a hunt going wrong or any werewolves vowing revenge. Of course it would not be that easy, but he was even more lost as to who was after Allison. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, just after two am, he probably shouldn't phone and check on Allison, instead he sent off a quick text to not seem like an embarrassing dad calling all the time. He knew she was safe with the pack around her, none of them would ever let this new pack near her. Groaning as his muscles protested to the movement Chris slowly pushed himself off the bed, it was then that he noticed a shadow of movement outside the window. It was only through years of having Gerard beat it into him not to show any reaction until the perfect moment that stopped him from shooting a hole through the glass. He tried to keep his movements natural as he moved around the room until he was in front of the chest of drawers, sliding open the top drawer and pushing the button of the remote inside it. The buzz of electricity sounds followed by a yelp and a loud thump as something dropped off the roof onto the grass outside. Quickly, Chris grabbed his guns running out of the house aiming at the groaning body. 

“You know, it’s rude to look through people’s windows.” The body groaned and rolled over onto his front and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

“You know it’s rude to electrocute pack members.” Came a strained reply which caused Chris to lower his guns, he would recognise that voice anywhere.

“Peter, why were you looking through my window?”

“Not for entertainment that’s for sure.” Peter makes a loud groan as he stands up, rolling his neck as he tries to recover after being shocked. “You sat on your bed for four hours reading books. Yet you didn't even have the decency to remove any clothing.” Peter smirked at his last comment watching Chris carefully for his reaction. Chris snorted a laugh as he holstered his guns, his head shaking from side to side.

“Then next time I will make sure to at least remove my shirt.” He replied playing along as he turned and headed back inside knowing Peter would follow him. He walked into the kitchen getting out two glasses then retrieved the Scotch from the cupboard pouring the drinks and sliding Peter’s over to him as he appeared at the counter. Easily catching the glass before it fell, Peter took a small sip as his nose wrinkled with the taste that brought back so many memories.

“Not the best bottle, I expected better from an Argent.” This received another snorting laugh from Chris as he took his own sip.

“Well, I’m still deciding if you are worth the good stuff.” Peter’s smirk widened in response as he leaned against the counter, his muscles relaxing as he let the tension from the awkward full moon meeting leave him. Chris always had a way of making him relax, even after all those years apart and what happened after the fire. They stand in comfortable silence as they finished their drinks, Chris pouring them another ignoring the way Peter seemed to move around the counter, closer to him. After their fourth drink Chris was feeling the slight buzz of the alcohol run through him as he leans back against the counter watching as Peter finishes his drink in one large gulp then stands in front of him, Peter’s body almost flushed against his.

“Really, Christopher? You are tipsy after only a few glasses. Clearly you became a light weight as you got older.”

“We can’t all have werewolf healing that stops us from getting drunk. I embrace the alcohol effects, like you did on your seventeenth birthday.” Chris smirks triumphantly as he remembers the way young Peter had stumbled around unable to stop talking and laughing at everything that Chris had said that night. He watched as the tip of Peter’s ears turned red at the mention of the time when they discovered the wolfs bane in alcohol trick, and the weeks of torment after it as Chris felt the need to remind Peter how cute he had been. Chris chuckled as he watched the usually controlled werewolf lower his head as he made to step back in embarrassment, he lets his hand curve around the back of Peter’s neck stopping any movement and causing the slightly smaller man to look up into his eyes. A few moments passed as they continued to stare, Chris’ heartbeat loud even to his own ears as he caught the quick glimpse of tongue as Peter wet his lips before they both moved closer, lips almost touching. It was then that the sound of smashing glass was heard coming from the living room causing them both to jump apart. Chris automatically pulled his guns out walking towards the room, Peter behind him emitting a low growl. As Chris stepped into the room he was met with the sight of a large man, clearly a werewolf who was relaxing on the couch ignoring the hole in the window behind him. Chris kept walking in, eyes already noting the man was alone, although he knew Peter would have smelt them and warned him before now if they were. 

“I hope you are paying for the damages.” Returning the smirk the other man threw him. 

“Don’t worry, Christopher, I’m good for it.” The man’s smirk grew wider as Peter’s growled louder as the wolf used Chris’ full name. “I see you have a guard dog, or is he more like a lap dog.” Chris quickly glanced at Peter hoping he wouldn't lose control and lunge at the wolf that was now standing up, but all he saw was a flash of blue before Peter reigned in his anger. “I didn't think Argent's associated with werewolves, how times have changed since I last met you.” 

“Well even hunters can learn new tricks. Not to sound rude, even though you did just damage my house but who are you?” Chris tried to keep his voice even but even he wanted to just shoot the wolf, something about him just made him uncomfortable and he wanted him far away from Beacon Hills.

“How rude of me. Here was me thinking that you would just remember me, how silly of me to just assume. My name is Brian Woodford, my pack was situated just outside Beacon Hills.” Clearly the way this man was looking at Chris this information was meant to help him remember something important, but it didn't. A small frown appeared on his face as he repeated the name in his head, over and over willing any hidden memory to come forth. Suddenly his eyes opened wide as another name sounded in his head.

“You are Luke Woodford’s father.” 

“Ah so you do remember, so glad my son was that memorable.” Chris tried not to fidget under the wolf’s stare, he also tried to ignore the way Peter was looking between him and Brian. It only took a few seconds before Peter couldn't hold his tongue any more.

“Excuse me, but why is your pack in Beacon Hills and turning students? Or better yet, why are you trying to hurt a member of our pack?” Brian’s gaze moved from Chris to Peter.

“I see the hunter doesn't share everything about his past with his new pack. Why don’t you ask him?” Peter released another growl and stepped closer to Brian, mouth open and ready to give his own probably rude yet eloquent reply when Chris cleared his throat.

“It was after we had left Beacon Hills, after the... “ Chris swallowed as he thought about the huge breakup they had and what he had said to hurt Peter and push him away. He saw the way Peter tensed knowing exactly when Chris was talking about but not wanting to give Brian any more ammo he carried on. “...we moved around for a year or so, following leads of dangerous omegas and stopping them. My fath...Gerard had been on the search of an omega that had killed a hunter family and their children. It had managed to escape all our traps but finally we had captured it, Gerard had strapped it up ready for execution.” Chris closed his eyes at the memory. “It was just a kid not much younger than me, around sixteen, seventeen. He was crying and calling for his pack, saying we had got the wrong wolf that he had done nothing wrong but Gerard wasn't listening and a small crowd of hunters had appeared and were shouting for justice. I was there, my first official slay which is probably why he had gotten the idea to tell me to do it.” After a few moments silence he opened his eyes to find both wolves staring at him, Brian the look of anger and disgust on his face, and Peter his eyes wide and looking at Chris with a look of almost understanding. “He was my first kill. After, we found out that he wasn't the one we were after but Gerard just said it was one less werewolf abomination we had to put up with. I’m sorry your son paid the price for my father’s narrow mindedness.”

“Oh, you’re sorry. You think I travelled all this way just for an apology? I travelled here for revenge. I just wanted you to know exactly why your daughter would be ripped in half, otherwise what’s the point.” The wolf let out a loud laugh as his eye glowed red. “What better way than to make you feel what I felt finding my son cut in two, part of him still hanging from the tree. No parent should have to bury their child.” His words came out more in growls than actual words. Chris was still struggling with the forgotten memory as Peter stepped in front of him, his eyes glowing blue.

“You must know you have no chance against our pack. So why don’t you just gather up your inexperienced pups and get out of town before I get angry.”

“Ha, a werewolf actually protecting a hunter, no, a murderer. He kills our kind without a second thought. It’s only a matter of time before he does the same to you.”

“Sometimes our kind deserves it. I’m not saying your son did but we have all been hurt by hunters, lost people we cared about, and some of us have thought that revenge would make everything right. But it doesn't, the revenge builds and builds inside of you but once it’s fulfilled it’s never enough. You always want more. The urge to maim and kill gets stronger everyday. You must have heard that Chris has broken away from the other hunters and has joined a wolf pack, he’s changed. If you want to blame anyone you should blame Gerard, hurt him. Although I hear there is a line to take a ticket and join the queue.”

“I think I would rather kill his daughter, maybe even let him watch.” His cruel laugh was cut short as Chris fired a shot at the wolf followed by Peter tackling the angry alpha. They rolled around, clawing at each other as Chris tried to get in another shot but couldn't without possibly hitting Peter. Finally a clear shot opened up as Brian slashed at Peter’s chest and turned to jump out the window, releasing a howl of pain as he disappeared into the night as the bullet went into his leg. 

Crouching down, Chris helps Peter sit up wincing as he sees his wounds slowly healing. He needed to go check on Allison, and the pack. He also felt a strong urge to kill his father. Painfully. Helping Peter to his feet he helped the wolf brush off some glass from his clothes. 

“So, now we know why they are after Allison.”

“Yes.” Is all Chris could reply as he felt bile in the back of his throat. His daughter is going to die because of his stupid mistake of listening to his father. He felt his shoulders being gripped as he was turned to face Peter.

“This isn't your fault, Christopher. Allison needs you to be thinking clearly by the time we drive over to Lydia’s and get the pack.” He slows his breathing then gives Peter a quick nod to show he was fine. “Good, now lets go tell the pack and get a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments loved and appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I haven't posted in....lets not open that door. 
> 
> Anyway finally chapter 10 is up. Please enjoy and comment as I love hearing from everyone. 
> 
> As always I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf I am merely using them to make this angst filled series.
> 
> Again like to thank my friend for reading over this chapter.

The room was silent as Chris retold his story for the pack. When he had finished he looked around the room to find no one was making eye contact with him. Not even Allison, who seemed to have gotten smaller on the couch, knees pulled right up to her chin with Isaac holding her tightly. Even Scott could not look at him - seemingly his hands were more interesting than anything else. In fact the only one who seemed to want him here was Peter, who had stayed close to him throughout the whole retelling. Finally someone cleared their throat, Chris looking away from Peter to see Derek step away from the wall taking a step towards the hunter.

“We have all done things in our past that we aren’t proud of.” His eyes flick to Peter who flinched beside Chris. “We will go to your house and pick up the alpha’s scent, it’ll make hunting him down much easier.”

Chris nodded gratefully at Derek as he, Scott, Isaac, Cora and Kira all stood up and headed out of Lydia’s window to mutterings of “can’t werewolves use doors?” from the red head. Stiles shifted to sit on the other side of Allison, filling Isaac’s spot, and places an arm around her shoulder.

“You okay, Allison?” Allison didn’t even react to Stiles’ question, causing Lydia to place a hand on Allison’s leg squeezing gently while she gave Chris a “do something” look.

“Allison?” Chris said, voice slightly shaky as he crouched in front of his daughter.

Finally Allison looked up, meeting his gaze. She had the same look on her face that she had when Chris had accidentally killed the rat that had got into their home when she was a kid. She wanted him to just catch it but a mistimed step caused him to stumble, knocking over a box that fell on the rat. Which they later found had babies. Allison hadn’t spoken to him for a week, and having a seven year old mad at you was tough, now he was looking into the annoyed face of his seventeen year old.

“How could you kill a kid without finding proof he actually did it?” Her voice was even and calm - a dangerous combination.

“Back then I followed blindly. If I could go back and change it I would.”

“The pack is in danger because of you.” she said angrily, “People are dying because of you-”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Chris cut Allison off, instantly regretting it. Running his fingers through his hair. He lets out a sigh as he reaches out and is pleased when Allison lets him hold her hands. “If I could change what happened I would. He was an innocent kid. I know what I did was wrong and I beat myself up for years after.” A sudden flash of memory of all the drunken nights he had spent trying to forget. Of Victoria slapping him and helping him to move on. “But now you are paying for that.” His voice cuts off as Allison cupped his cheek, a glimpse of a smile on her face as she nods.

“It’s okay, dad. I get it. I understand you had no choice.”

Rising a little he kisses her forehead, thankful that she took after her mother and not him. He left her alone with Lydia and Stiles while he disappeared to the kitchen, thankful Lydia’s mother was out. He knew even before he heard the footsteps that Peter would follow him. The wolf had barely left his side the entire night after the attack. He was thankful for this because he needed Peter here. Turning around he goes to say something but Peter cuts him off with a finger placed against his lips.

“Shh, I talk. Now I know you are acting like you are over this, but I know you. You could win awards for repressing and punishing yourself. Just so you know, it’s not a good trait before you start.”

“I think I would have a hard time getting those awards when I’m up against the Hale’s.” He rolled his eyes thinking nothing of how close Peter was.

“Well, we are competitive by nature.” He looks up at the hunter, a small smirk appearing as they slip easily into friendly words. “No beating yourself up. We will protect Allison. The pack won't let anything happen to either of you.”

“I didn’t know you cared.” He teased lightly taking a small step closer, backing the smaller man against a wall.

“It’s a flaw-” His reply was cut off by a sudden growl before a shout came from the living room as yet another window smashed. What is it with werewolves and windows?

Chris and Peter raced back to the room seeing three shifted werewolves. Chris didn’t hesitate aiming and shooting one as he towered over Stiles. Peter ran past him and tackled another wolf to the ground before he got to close to Chris. The hunter knew Peter would take care of himself as he ran over and checked Stiles for wounds. Helping the teen to his feet when he saw nothing wrong.

“Take Lydia and stay back.” He shouted.

Stiles thankfully didn’t argue this time as he pulled Lydia behind him and moved to a corner behind a chair. Allison was fighting one wolf with some knives, Peter was still fighting his one. The one Chris had shot was still on the ground gripping his shot leg. And Chris really didn’t feel bad as he stepped on the leg, pressing his weight down on the wound, hearing a pleasing cry of pain.

Deciding Peter could take care of himself he goes over and helps Allison. Their fighting style blending together effortlessly as they manage to take down another werewolf. He was so proud that his daughter had kept up with her training.

Now there was just the werewolf that Peter was fighting.

“Take Lydia and Stiles upstairs and get the pack back here.” He says to Allison, who nods and thankfully without complaint grabs Lydia and Stiles and drags them upstairs. Now his attention is fully on Peter who easily flips the younger wolf, his nails digging into his back. A loud howl from outside distracted Peter long enough for the younger wolf to kick his leg back, foot connecting with Peter’s knee as he escapes out the window. Chris let the others go too, one dragging the injured one he had shot. They weren’t worth it.

Going over he crouches over Peter who is on the floor rubbing his knee.

“Some kids have no class, taking a cheap shot like that.”

“I’m sure you’ll live.” His gaze falls on the room. “This room probably won’t. Lydia’s going to have a lot of explaining to do when her mom gets back. I think I know a guy who can help fix the window though.”

“I think this is the least of her problems.” His laugh is cut off as Peter looks around the room. “Where are the kids?”

“I told Allison to take them upstairs and to phone Derek.”

“Then why can I only hear two heartbeats upstairs?”

Chris felt like the run upstairs was in slow motion. All he could think was ‘Please make Peter be wrong’. Bursting open Lydia’s bedroom door he saw an unconscious Lydia and Stiles on the floor, the curtains blowing from the breeze coming in through the open window.

They had taken Allison. His daughter was taken by that maniac.

He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, turning to see Peter. His mouth was moving but the hunter heard nothing. He needed to get Allison back. Tightening the grip on his gun he goes to leave but is stopped by Peter. Before the hunter could yell at him to move the wolf help out a piece of paper. Taking it he had to re-read it a few times before the words made any sense to him.

_‘Now we’re even. Shame, she’s really too pretty to kill. - B - ’_

__

His wide eyes met Peter who had a cell phone to his ear, no doubt calling the pack. Taking a few shaky footsteps towards the window he looked out into the night. Allison was somewhere out there. He needed to find her. Needed to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be loved and cherished and used as encouragement.
> 
> If people want to ask for any stories my Tumblr is always open.
> 
> http://red-stiles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I really hope that link works.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. So much happening. A wedding and adult things. 
> 
> But anyway, here is chapter 11. Please enjoy. 
> 
> I also figure out this only has a few more chapters to go before it's finished.

Chris had lost all notion of what was happening. He was aware of the buzz of talking and movement around him. Years of training had made sure of that but he could not have told you exactly what was happening.

It had taken mere minutes for the pack to arrive back at Lydia’s house. Minutes, that could have been hours, of Peter trying to stop Chris from going out alone after Allison. The smaller man standing in his way at every turn, using his wolf strength to make sure he wouldn’t be shoved aside. 

Now, Chris was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, fingers wrapped around a glass of water that Stiles had handed him earlier before returning to his place beside Derek. Peter had kept his distance after the pack returned. He paced on the other side of the room, his gaze often falling on Chris but neither acknowledged it.

Fingers drumming the glass he forced himself to look up and focus on what was being said. 

“I don’t care if it’s dangerous, we need to go after her.” Lydia said, gaze narrowing at Derek as Cora gave her brother a frowning glare.

“Derek never said we wouldn’t. We just need to think of a plan that’s better than just going up to a strange pack that we don’t even know the size of.” Stiles said, his body slightly standing in front of Derek almost like he was protecting Derek from Lydia’s glare. A snorting laugh from the corner took his attention as he saw Peter watching the scene.

“As riveting as this display of concerned friends and protecting crushes is can we try coming up with a plan of some kind.” Peter took a step towards the group, still not looking over at Chris. “What we need is someone who is good with words,” He holds up his hand in warning before Stiles can say anything, “Someone who doesn’t ramble. Someone who can go in, see how big the pack is. And then report back and then we can figure something out. Now, I am not one to volunteer for such daring deeds of valour, but I feel I am the better option.” 

“No.” All heads turned to Chris as he finally spoke. Peter frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

“And why are you objecting?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She is my daughter, Peter. I should be the one to go.”

“Why are all Argent’s so stubborn? That is what he wants you know? He wants you to go alone.”

“I am going.” He got out of his seat and left the kitchen, his gun already in his hands as he made his way to the door.

He would have made it to the door too, if something hadn’t collided with him and pushed him into the sitting room. Spinning around he saw a furious Peter.

“You are determined to get yourself killed, aren’t you?”

“Peter, I am going and you can’t talk me out of it.”

“And why not? Why must you go into the danger? You know it’s a trap and you know it could end up with both you and your daughter being killed. So please enlighten me as to why you need to go.”

“Because no matter who goes he will kill them. Then the next, and the next person after that! Right up until he gets me. So I’m giving him me before more people are taken because of me.”

“No.”

“What?” Surely he had heard wrong, what had Peter said?

“No. You aren’t going until we have assessed the situation.”

“What are you going to do Peter, send me to my room?” 

“Yes, and if I have to I will tie you up, I will.” And with that Peter crossed his arms like the matter was settled.

It wasn’t. 

Chris stared at Peter, his face had an almost smug look on it at telling a hunter what to do. Well, two can play at that game. Surging forward Chris pushed Peter, expecting to get past the wolf but it was almost like the man was waiting for him. Peter easily grabbed Chris’ wrist, spinning him around and pushing him further into the room. Letting out an annoyed huff Chris turned and tried to push past Peter again. But, once again he was turned and pushed back. He didn’t have time for this. Allison had just been captured by a crazy alpha and here he was still stuck inside the house instead of out looking for his daughter. This time he let out an angry noise and tried to slip past Peter again, only this time he was ready and instead of being turned around he clenched his fist smacking Peter in the jaw. The smaller man stumbled backwards, hand cupping his jaw, eyes wide in shock as he looked at Chris. Chris clenched his own jaw as he looked at Peter and made to walk past him, the matter over. 

Or not. He thought, as the wolf charged at him knocking the hunter back until they both ended up on the floor. 

They grappled and rolled around on the floor, fists hitting wherever they could until hands grabbed them and they were separated. Panting Chris looked over at Peter who stared back with anger in his eyes. He hadn’t seen him like that since that night so long ago when Chris broke Peter’s heart. Dammit. He didn’t want this. But he needed to get Allison, she was the only family he had left. And yes, he knew what he felt for Peter was something he would sacrifice everything for but he couldn’t give up his daughter. 

He opened his mouth to apologise but Peter held up his hand, breaking Derek’s hold on him.

“No. Don’t. If you want to get yourself killed then go right ahead. I, for one, am not hanging around.” With that he fixed his clothes and pushed past Derek, leaving the house.

All eyes were back on Chris the moment Peter had stormed out. Letting out a sigh he tried to explain himself, but instead he was cut off by Stiles of all people.

“Peter’s right. I know you want to go after Allison. We all do. She is our friend, our pack, and our family. But we can’t lose anyone else to being careless. We were working on a plan before you two decided to try and fix your UST by wrestling on the ground.”

Chris frowned, slightly confused. UST? But again before he could talk another person cut him off.

“Stiles is right. I know I wanted to go after Allison, but storming out without a plan is how we usually get hurt. All you had to do was say sorry to Uncle creeper there. But we are now down one person.” Lydia glared at Chris, she was way too good at that. 

“I’ll go get him.” But again before he could go Derek cut him off. 

“No. I’ll go. I know what he’s like after getting hurt.” Chris prayed no one else saw him flinch at Derek’s words. The other wolf turning to leave followed by Cora.

A hand on his arm caught his attention and he turned to see Scott looking at him with sympathy.

“None of us want Allison to get hurt. We will do everything we can to get her back.” Next to Scott, Kira nodded with a small smile. Isaac cleared his throat and stood next to Chris.

“We will get her back, together.” Maybe having a pack wasn’t so bad.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Peter stormed out of the house. His pride hurt worse than his face. That stupid hunter was going to get killed and he was not hanging around to see that. Why can’t Christopher ever see sense? He managed to walk to the end of the street before his guilt grew about leaving Chris alone to deal with this. Dammit. He really was growing weak with this whole anchor thing. Running his fingers through his hair he turns to head back to the house and that is when it happened. Pain explodes at the back of his head as something heavy connects with it. Falling to the ground he couldn’t do anything as the darkness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter up as I've got a busy weekend happening so posting this now. 
> 
> Hope everyone is liking the story. We are getting close to the end. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, love hearing from people.

Peter groaned as the darkness brightened, eyes blinking a few times as he tried to get his bearings. He could hear a voice but his brain wasn’t registering what was being said. It felt like the morning after Chris and him discovered how to get a werewolf drunk when they were kids. Ouch, head. Finally a shadowed figure above him began to come into focus. Chris? Lifting his head a little he tried to concentrate as suddenly Allison’s face came into focus.

“No offence but you are not the Argent I wish to see when I wake up.” He groaned.

“Don’t think about my dad like that.” Came Allison’s reply as she hit him in the arm.

“Ow.” He glared and shifted so he could sit fully, ignoring the wave a nausea. “Not to corrupt your delicate mind but I’m sure I’m not the only person to have thought about him like that.” Allison groans and sits back looking the wolf over.

“So, they caught you too.”

“No, this was all planned. All completely planned.” The wolf mutters off as he looks around him. They were in a cell. Who had a cell handy for kidnapped victims? Clearly someone who had seen way too many movies. “How often do they check on you?”

“They don’t. Well, one of them does but he was one of the teens who were turned. We had a few classes together.”

“Great, so only love sick puppy checking on us.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” He pushes himself slowly to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. “I will be sending them the dry cleaning bill.” Allison just rolled her eyes at that and walked up to the bars giving them an unhelpful shake.

“Maybe you can use your super strong werewolf strength to bend these? Or do you start to lose some strength with age?” Her voice almost sounded like a challenge, which Peter would not pounce on. Probably not, damn her.

Letting out a sigh to show he was definitely not doing this to prove her wrong he sauntered over slowly and wrapped his fingers around the bars. But before he could do anything it was like a pulse of energy went through Peter, something locked him in place as a shot of electricity went through him. He tried desperately to let go, but he was stuck. He was vaguely aware of Allison shouting behind him and he hoped she had the good sense to not touch him.

As quickly as everything happened it vanished and he fell back onto the ground with a thud letting out a groan. Allison dropped to her knees next to him leaning over to check on him.

“I have the weirdest feeling of deja vu.” Peter muttered opening his eyes and seeing Allison.

“What the hell was that?”

“No idea. But no more touching the bars.” Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and both he and Allison turned to face the now laughing figure.

“Now that was entertaining.” Brian said as he walked closer to the bars careful not to touch them.

“Oh please, don’t let me hog them … Go ahead, please touch them.” Peter groaned out forcing himself to his feet ignoring how his entire body protested, not wanting to show any more weakness. He was thankful Allison didn’t feel the need to help him, or she really didn’t care.

“You are funny. I see why he keeps you around. Like an entertaining pet.” His laugh only got louder as Peter growled at him. “And his daughter doesn’t seem to like you very much.”

“Well, not everyone can have good taste.” Peter snarked back hoping Allison would just let it slide.

“Hm, that is true. So I’m sure you both are wondering why you are here?”

“The thought had crossed my mind. Is this where you bore us with some monologue about how you wanted revenge, blah, blah and vengeance is yours blah, blah?”

“There’s more of that talented mouth of yours. I get the feeling I should test how talkative you are with a broken jaw. But yes, I like to let everyone know where they stand so we are all on the same page.” He gave a smile that Peter would have quite happily punched. But instead he said nothing, keeping quiet. “You see, even though he killed my son I know Christopher is an honourable man and I know that he will come and rescue his daughter no matter what harm he himself may come to. But I also know that you,” He points at Peter “have some sway with him and will tell him he needs a plan and that he needs to think about everything before he just jumps in here. Which is why you had to go, sorry.”

“You don’t sound sorry.” He knew he should just stay quiet and let this guy talk but he was insulting Chris, his anchor. And Peter wasn’t just someone to let that slide.

“I guess I’m not, call me a horrible person but I want him to suffer like I did. He will rush here to save his daughter and pet without a thought for the pack and then I’ll get him to choose. Will he save his daughter, his one remaining family member or will he save his pet..”

“Clearly you don’t know him as well as you seem to think. He will save his daughter without a second thought. He won't suffer at the thought.” It hurt a little as he admitted that. A small selfish part of him wanted to think that Chris would choose him, but he knew he wouldn’t. He loved Allison more than anything else in this world. He would choose his daughter and Peter would support it as he knew how he thought. Clearly this guy would be disappointed.

“He wouldn’t even think for a moment? Maybe he doesn’t love you as much as he thinks he does.”

“I know exactly how much I mean to him. And I know that is nothing compared to how he feels about his family … Never was.” He could feel Allison’s gaze on him but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. “So sorry to burst your bubble but taking me isn’t going to do anything other than making me angry.”

Chuckling Brian walks closer to the bars, still careful not to touch them. “Well, that is too bad. I was starting to get used to your smart mouth. Now I’m just going to have to kill you.”

“I’m a hard one to kill.” Peter replied, Allison snorting out a laugh beside him.

“Maybe I could try and persuade you to join my pack.”

“Join your merry pack of teenagers? I already have a pack filled with them.”

“From what I hear you aren’t really a member of the little alpha’s pack. None of them like you.”

Brian wasn’t saying anything that Peter hadn’t told himself before. In the dead of night as he lay in bed trying to sleep he would repeat every bad thing he had ever done. He knew he wasn’t wanted in the pack. They only kept him around because he was Derek’s uncle, and it was safer to keep an eye on him there than having him run around as a dangerous omega.

But even though he knew all this, it still didn’t stop Brian’s words from hurting.

“Well I’m used to being hated so it really doesn’t bother me.” He knew Brian would know he lied. And the smirk on the alpha’s face only confirmed this.

“Of course it doesn’t. Is that why you became the hunter’s pet?” His gaze moves over to Allison. “Bet you wish he would leave your dad alone.”

“My dad can see who he wants.” Allison gave him the ‘Argent’s look’. Peter swears that this had to be a genetic look. Chris had the same one when he was trying to hide how nervous he was. Like father like daughter.

“Of course he can.” The alpha turns around as a small howl is heard. “Sit tight. I’m sure this will all end soon.“ With that he turns to leave, stopping he turns his head slightly, “Oh and Peter, think about my offer.” With that he moves the remaining distance and disappears out of the room.

Peter stood away from the bars, leaning against the wall as Brian’s words ran through his head. Allison seemed to be trying to find a way out. Peter should be helping, but a small part of him was hoping the bars worked on humans too. Sadly, they did not. That was unfortunate. Now all he could do was be trapped in this cage and think about what plans Brian could have in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. And sorry for a filler chapter but hopefully you like it just as much. 
> 
> Story almost done.

Ever since Derek and Cora had returned saying Peter’s scent had ended at the end of the street and that there was blood, Chris’ mind could not be silenced. Derek had mentioned the smell of a vehicle of some kind but his words were zoned out as the buzz in Chris’ head grew. 

First he had lost Allison and now he had lost Peter. But the only reason why Peter was even taken was because he was an idiot and had fought with the other wolf. And the only reason Allison had been taken was because of a mistake Chris himself had made when he was younger. 

He was the one that should have been taken, not Alison.

Grabbing his gun Chris marches towards the door, the only thought in his head was that he had to save them. He to save Alison and Peter both. He almost made it to the door but a figure blocked his path. Readying for a fight Chris turned, but the feeling disappeared when he noticed the figure was Stiles. The young boy’s expression was one of anger, and Chris couldn’t help but think how much he reminded him of the Sheriff in that moment.

“We don’t rush off alone.” Stiles chided, “We are a pack. A family. We need to regroup and get a plan before going off to save our family. No matter how ‘big scary hunter’ you think you are, you need us too.”

“I need to save Allison. She is my responsibility…”

“She is not just yours. She is like a sister to me.” Lydia’s voice shook as she stepped towards the hunter. 

“And she has been nothing but a friend to me.” Kira said as she held Scott’s hand.

“And we all know how I feel about Allison.” Scott added, “I would do anything to get her back.” He said, standing straighter, becoming more like the alpha Chris knew he could be.

“I care about her too.” Isaac spoke from his place in the back. Isaac wasn’t one to really share his feelings so Chris knew how much this took for him to admit, even just the few words said. 

“And she has never said anything mean to me. Even with our families history.” Cora spoke from her spot beside Isaac.

“We haven’t always seen eye to eye but she is an important member of this team.” Chris turned as Derek spoke. The wolf had moved closer to stand behind Stiles. Chris tried not to react as he noticed Derek’s fingers brush against Stiles’ before he folded his arms over his chest in his usual defensive stance.

“See. She’s family. She’s just as much our family,” he gestured to everyone in the room, “as she is yours. We are all going to save her. Alison and Peter.” Stiles added, the first to mention the older wolf out loud. Chris tried to push his anger away as some on the group seemed to deflate at the mention of Peter. “He’s pack too, even though he would never admit it himself. He is a part of this family just like Allison. We will figure out a way to get them both back.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The plan didn’t take that long to put together once Chris went into hunter mode. Detaching his feelings he managed to find a plan that was more likely to get them all away safely. As for Brian and his pack, well, maybe Chris was less than willing to leave them unharmed. But as the kids reminded him Brian’s pack was made up of young, newly turned wolves. Chris said he would go easy on them and had even added extra flash and smoke bombs to his plan. 

See, he could be nice, sometimes.

Looking through his bag he decided he needed some more nets. Luckily the pack had moved to his place to get ready, meaning he could easily get what he needed without any hassle. Making his way through to the armoury he pauses as he heard voices. Frowning, arm reaching out towards the handle of the door he recognises Stiles’ voice.

“Why can’t I go?” He was saying, “Everyone else is. I am part of this pack too. I want to help.”

“You’ll hurt yourself.” Chris’ frown deepened as he heard Derek’s voice. “You should at least stay at the back.”

“What? At the back? Would you like me to wave a hanky while I give a teary goodbye to all of you as I stay behind, safe?” Stiles’ sarcastic retort came, “Your sister is going. Why can’t I?”

“Cora is a wolf and can look after herself.” Derek countered.

“Fine. Then why’s Lydia is going?”

“She’s a banshee.”

“And yet still a human….technically.” 

Chris heard Derek sigh heavily. He can practically hear Derek’s eyes roll. 

“I don’t want you getting hurt.” He finally replies.

“Derek, it’s me. I always get hurt. But I’m not useless. I can fight. And I promise, if things get too rough I will hide in a bush or behind a tree and leave all the fighting to the ones with fangs.”

Derek snorted and there was the sound of movement. Chris decided this was his cue to enter. Pushing open the door he saw Derek with his back to the door, arms wrapped around Stiles. Said Stiles gave Chris a wave when the hunter entered the room.

“Sorry. Your room is being used for a moment. Bet it’s the first time.” Stiles chuckled before his nose wrinkled “God, I hope it’s the first time. Don’t want to think about you and Peter having a similar talk. With hugging. And talking. Oh my god, and kissing and OW!” Stiles squawked, “Derek, too tight. Human needs to breathe.” 

Stiles wriggled in the wolf’s tightening grip. Said wolf let out a small growl, “Stop rambling.”

Chris waved them off as he walked to the cabinet and took out a few net bombs, holding them up to show he wasn’t here to spy on them.

“The plan still good?”

Derek pulled back from the hug, staring silently at Stiles for a few beats before shaking his head. “No, all good.”

Stiles grinned brightly and bounced off to find Scott. Chris made to follow pausing at the door.

“We will protect him. All of them. We will get our people back.”

And with that Chris walked out to finish packing his bag for the big battle to get his family back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos as always are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....this took longer to type out than I thought. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me, those who have been there from the start. Also, hello to the new readers. 
> 
> This chapter turned out to be super long so I split it up. Posting this part before I head to work. The next one might get posted after work, fingers crossed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos loved and appreciated.

Keeping down wind, the pack made it as close to Brian’s pack as they could. Stiles and Lydia helped Chris set up a perimeter; while Derek and Scott got the rest of the pack in place. Chris crouched behind a bush, peeking around to see what was happening. All he could see was some of the other pack - kids, he observed - laughing and play fighting. He could feel his anger begin to build again. How dare they laugh and joke around while his family was in danger. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm down. He had to stay calm or people would get hurt. A twig snapped somewhere off behind him and his eyes shot open and he turned quickly, his gun already raised and ready to fire. He stopped himself short as he recognised the wide eyes of Stiles looking back.

“Whoa. Friendly. Friendly.” Stiles flailed his arms but made sure to keep his voice a whisper which was impressive despite how scared he looked with a gun pointed at him.

“I thought you were hiding with Lydia?” Chris commented.

“There wasn’t much space. Had to come here. I can almost feel Derek’s disapproving stare.”

“Stiles….quiet.”

Scrabbling, the teen tried to peek over Chris’ shoulder.

“W-what? I-is something happening?”

Taking a deep breath Chris put a hand of the kids arm to try and still him.

“No.” he whispered, “But your constant talking is dangerous this close to the pack.”

Miming zipping his lips Stiles stayed close against Chris’ back as they continued to observe the pack’s movements.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The sounds of footsteps caused Allison to quickly jump to her feet, facing whoever was coming. Peter groaned and slowly pushed himself to his feet. A dull ache slowed his movements, that and his general lack of caring who it was. He already knew who it wasn’t.

Brian’s smiling face appeared making Peter really want to punch it. Which really wasn’t his style, he observed, dammit Chris was rubbing off on him.

“So, how are my guest?”

“A little upset with the decor. I will not be leaving a positive review on Yelp.” Peter commented, returned the smile and hoping for once Allison would just let him handle this.

“Peter, I’m hurt. But I could make it a little more comfortable for you.”

“For me?” Peter asked, pretending to sound shocked, “You’ll get me a comfy room somewhere in Beacon Hills?” he added before dropping his face to look bored, “Unless it’s my own bed I am really not interested.”

“Well, close enough.” Brian moved up close to the cage. Peter noting the lack of zapping immediately and took a few steps closer, still keeping his distance.

“Close enough to my own bed?” he asked.

“Yes. A proposition if you will. I have made the decision to let you leave the cage.” Brian stated.

“A horrible decision really.” Peter interrupted, but Brian continued as if he had never spoke.

“...and join my pack.”

“Excuse me?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow, “You want me to join your pack of children?”

“I, “ Brian continued, “unlike your current pack know you are a strong wolf. One that would benefit any pack. You are intelligent. I need my young pack to learn from the best.”

“You flatter me. But why do you really want me?”

“You see straight through me.” Brian smirks and leans against the wall across from the cage, arms folded across his chest. “I would be the envy of all other packs if I was to have a Hale in my pack. Your family was once respected … And you will recall how one little fire ruined all that, I’m sure.”

Peter froze, schooling his features at the mention of the fire. But the memories ran through his head as he began to hear a ringing in his ears. The screams of his family burning all around him. Trying to get to the pups who were screaming in their room. Stairs collapsing under his feet. Trying to get out the window only to be shot at. Dragging his burnt body through the underground tunnel, alone. He pushed the memories down, he was used to pushing back normal impulses. He calmed his breathing, ‘Don’t show your hand’. It was one of the first lessons he learnt as a kid.

Finally the ringing stopped and Brian's words began to filter through again. Wait, he was still talking? Shit, was any of it important?

“Yes, yes.” Peter drawled, trying to sound unimpressed, “I’m sure your plan is as good as any others, but you wouldn’t have kept me locked up in here if you wanted to sweet talk me into your little club house.”

“I honestly thought you wouldn’t go against your pack.” Brian countered, “But I hear they aren’t really your pack. I’m offering a home where you are respected.”

“No one is respected by teenagers.” Peter muttered loud enough to throw off what Brian was saying.

“How does the hunter put up with your constant talking?” Brian mused out loud.

“To be fair it’s a recent situation. Him having to put up with me that is.”

Brian chuckled maliciously, “Or is there not much talking going on?”

“A gentleman never tells.”

Peter could hear Allison shift from behind him for the first time. She stormed towards the bars, Peter assumed it was to do something about the insult towards her father. Quickly putting out his arm he blocked her path before she could touch the bars. He might act like he didn’t care, but he would rather not have Allison getting hurt by anything.

Peter ignored Brian as Allison glared daggers at the wolf who began to laugh at the display.

“So, you want me to join you because one: it would make you look good having a Hale in your pack and two, you know when Scott’s pack comes - and they will come - you know it will annoy them if I and on your side. More importantly, you know it will piss Christopher off the most.”

“See, Hale. You are a smart one.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The plan was simple: see what the pack was like, find Allison and Peter, rescue Allison and Peter and get out. Making as little damage as possible - this part was mainly said implied to Chris - and get back home safe.

It was a simple plan …

It was an easy plan …

The plan went right out the window the moment Chris laid his eyes on Brian leading out a scared looking Allison and a less than put together Peter.

Allison was following a younger wolf who walked with a limp, her hands tied behind her back. There was a little blood from a cut on her lip and Chris guessing she must have put up a little bit of struggle when she was tied up. That was his girl.

Peter’s hair wasn’t its usual perfectly placed self. There was a slight tightness to him, Chris assessed that he was hurt but healing.

Chris could feel the grip of Stiles’ hand on his shoulder as the teen took a loud intake of breath. However, this it was not enough to hold Chris back as the hunter got up, breaking Stiles’ grip on him and walked towards the pack.

He managed to march passed a few of them before any cry of alarm went out. Aiming one of his guns directly at Brian he aimed the other at a large wolf that went to grab him, firing. Of course, he made sure to hit the wolf somewhere non important but made sure it would still hurt.

“Well, good evening Chris.” Brian called, “Glad you could join us. Although I thought you would have been here sooner for your daughter and….and, I’m sorry, what is Peter to you? A pet, maybe?”

Chris heard laughter from all around him but his eyes never left Brian’s.

“Clever, Brian. Think of that one yourself?”

“Oh I didn’t need to.” Brian laughed, “I had a long talk with Peter here, and I don’t think you respect him.” he stated, shaking his head in mock hurt, “I think you are embarrassed about liking a werewolf.”

Chris frowned, eyes glancing at Peter for a moment. He caught a small twitch before the older wolf smirked.

“Now, now Christopher. Put the gun down. I’ve talked things over with my new alpha and managed to get him to release Allison for you.”

“New Alpha?” Chris asked, his voice betraying none of his shock. He mentally flinched when Scott and the others appeared beside him. “I should have guessed you would jump to them. Have you ever been loyal?” he asked, his words directed to Peter.

“I’m loyal to those who actually show me respect.” Peter drawled, the smirk still on his face. An air of superiority radiating off of him.

Derek let out a low growl as he looked at his Uncle. Even Stiles sounded shocked at the sudden change.

“Yes,” Brian continued, “Peter has however had to promise a lot of things so I would let your daughter go.” he paused, “Shame. I really did want to hear her scream.”

One of the pack shoved Allison towards Chris who caught his daughter with one arm. The other still pointing the gun at Brian, eyes never looking away.

“You expect us to just leave quietly and take your word you won't come and attack us again?” Chris argued.

“Please, Christopher. If it were up to me you would all have been dead by now. But, I have made a promise not to attack you unless you attack first. Your ‘pet’ isn’t as stupid as others.”

Chris opens his mouth to return an insult when his vision was blocked by Peter. He had stepped in from of Brian, settling himself in from of Chris’s gun, blocking his trajectory to Brian.

“You think I won't shoot you?” Chris asked.

“Oh I know you won’t shoot me.” Peter countered, his tone smooth.

Allison wriggled in his arms, kicking out with her leg at Peter.

“I knew you didn’t deserve him!” she yelled, glaring and Peter, “You only think of yourself!”

Chris tightened his grip on his daughter as he looked at Peter. He was looking for any hint of what the plan was, but Peter had schooled his features into a mask that Chris could not read … much like when he was younger.

“So, you have your daughter and he pack is still all in one piece. Of course, no need to thank me.” Peter said, nodded his head as a signal for them to go. “If you wouldn’t mind leaving. I want us packing quickly so we can finally leave this horrid town.”

“You’re leaving with them?” Stiles blurted out behind, marching forward as some of Brian’s pack growled at the approaching human.

“Yes, leaving. As in … well … leaving. I have always felt Beacon Hills was too small for me.” Peter drawled nonchalantly, “Plus my alpha doesn’t really like the company here.” Peter forced himself not to look at Chris. Why wasn’t he just taking his daughter and going?

Chris meanwhile kept his gaze on Peter. Why wasn’t he looking at him? This must be part of a plan. Maybe he was staying for them so that they could leaving without harm? It had to be. Peter would not leave the pack for Brian. Brian was not the smartest alpha in the world and Peter would never have joined unless it was the only choice. He knew this.

Looking down at Allison he took in the slight cuts and bruising to her face. Nodding he half lowered his gun.

“Fine.” he finally said, clenching his jaw, “We’ll go.”

He ignored the packs arguments and started to back away.

Finally Peter looked at him. For a moment, sadness crossed his features before it was gone and he turned his back to Chris facing his new alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter should be posted soon. Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another chapter up so soon. But I had it all written as the previous chapter was split in half. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Brian stepped forward, “Actually, on second thought.” he started, reaching into his pocket and removed a gun. What was a werewolf doing with a gun? The thought went through Chris’ mind before realising it was aimed at Allison.

Everything happened in slow motion. The pack was trying to fight off Brian’s pack as they suddenly attacked. Chris was trying to shove Allison out of the way while Peter growled and lunged, pushing Brian’s arm out of the way just as the gun went off. The bullet flew past Chris and into a nearby tree.

Chris tried to aim at Brian, but Peter was still in the way as the two wolves started to slash at each other. He tried to get closer but Allison was still gripping him. He knew he couldn’t leave her, but he also had to help Peter. Suddenly Allison shouted causing Chris to turn just in time to see a wolf trying to grab Allison. Aiming his gun at the kid’s leg he fired and the boy went down. Picking up Allison he tried to fight his way through the chaos, shooting a wolf who was about to get Stiles and Lydia, he pushed Allison towards Stiles.

“Take her and Lydia back to the car.” he ordered.

“No, dad. I can help!” Allison protested.

“Take her, Stiles. I need to get Peter.”

“Dad,” she begged, “he wants us to leave. Please come with us.”

“No, I am needed here. Now, go. Now!”

Turning he made his way back towards where Peter had been. He was gone. Frowning he was suddenly knocked to the ground. A young wolf growling as she punched and clawed at Chris. He lifted his arms to protect his face, waited for an opening to counterattack. Before he could her weight was suddenly removed from him, the girl was flung through the air as Derek appeared above him, fangs out as he roared at the young wolf. Then, trying to be careful with his claws, he helped Chris to his feet.

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek’s voice came out weird around his fangs.

“I told him to get Allison back to the jeep….wait, where’s Brian? Peter?”

Shit.

Chris and Derek started running back to the jeeps.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles, Lydia and Allison ran through the forest trying to get back to the jeep. Allison wrapped an arm around herself as her ribs ached from the earlier beating. Why had her dad gone back for Peter? Peter made her promise that Chris would leave with her. That was the whole reason he had agreed to join the pack in the first place. Brian had promised not to hurt them if Peter stayed. She had made it look good by trying to kick him earlier but still her dad stayed. Why? What if Brian killed him?

No, she couldn’t think like that. Instead she had to focus getting to the car. Getting the pack back to safety. Then she could explain Peter’s plan.

She tugged Lydia’s hand which was in hers and tried to get her to go faster. Stiles turned his head to look behind them.

“I don’t think anyone is follo-” His words cut off as he stumbled and fell, forcing Allison and Lydia to stop. The sound of heavy panting filling the area as the girls bent over trying to catch their breath.

“Stiles….you okay?”

The teen pushed himself back up, brushing off some debris.

“Y-yeah, fine. I don’t think anyone is following us. Cars are right over there.”

He pointed ahead of them when a sound from behind caused all three to turn at the same time, just in time to see Brian leap and knock them all down, his body landing on Allison.

“Thought you could get away?” he howled, “Not this time.”

The wolf raised his claws to strike Allison’s throat when he was suddenly pushed off her as another body collided with him.

Peter launched himself at Brian, knocking him off Allison and away from the other kids. Both hitting the ground hard before pushing up to their feet. Peter making sure he was between Brian and the kids.

“Peter, it doesn’t have to be like this.” Brian complained.

“I think it does.” Peter spat.

“I tried to offer you a way out.” Brian said shaking his head. Shrugging the wolf leaped at Peter, slashing across the other’s chest. Letting out a loud roar Peter attacked, clawing at any part of Brian he could. But he could feel every wound Brian gave him. Feeling his clothes stick to him as he bled, his vision getting a little foggy. No, he had to keep fighting. He slashed a deep mark across the alpha’s chest, arms and face, pushing him back before jumping up and kicking him in the chest propelling him backwards. But Peter can’t get his feet back beneath him and lands heavily on his back, panting as he blinks away spots.

Groaning he slowly tried to push himself to his feet, swaying until a hand gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him up, feet now off the ground.

“Guess Hale’s aren’t all that strong.” Brian growled before throwing Peter to the side, the older wolf landing heavily on the ground, not moving.

Turning, Brian made his way towards the three teens. Stiles picks up a branch and, wielding it like a bat, runs at Brian to attack the alpha. Growling, Brian picks up Stiles and throws him to the side. Next is Lydia, who tried to follow Stiles’ lead and throws a rock at Brian. It caught the wolf on the side of his head but he easily catches Lydia and pushes her aside. Leaving just Allison.

Allison tried to fight off Brian, but without a weapon, killing an alpha was going to be hard. Although she fought him with everything she had, Brian inevitably had her pinned against a giant rock.

“Now I get my revenge.” he whispers, “Sorry it had to be like this.”

Taking a step back the alpha pulled his arm back, ready to strike just as Chris and Derek arrive to take in the scene. Reaching for his gun Chris knew it was already too late but he had to try something.

Before he could fire his shot, Allison was pushed to the ground and Chris’ world came crashing down.

Everything went silent. Even the forest seemed to still. The only sound that could be heard was a pained groaning coming from Peter. The older wolf was pinned against the rock where Allison had been, Brian’s claws buried deep into his chest. The alpha’s eyes were wide as he saw that it wasn’t Allison that was on the end of his attack.

“Why? WHY?!” The alpha roared at Peter, who lifted his head managing a smirk as some blood leaked from the side of his mouth.

“I-it’s what y-you do for p-pack.” He lets out a breathy laugh before a gun goes off and Brian becomes still, a look of surprise still on his face blood running down the side of his head. He drops to the ground pulling Peter painfully down with him.

Peter’s eyes flutter shut as he lets out a pained groan. When they open again he is looking up into the worried eyes of Chris. Funny, when did he get there?

“Chris?” he half whispers.

“You are an idiot.” He shoves the wolf before pulling him back, Peter’s head resting back in his lap. Peter goes to reply when he coughs, turning his head as blood speckles the ground. Well, that wasn’t good. A burst of pain causes him to squeeze his eyes shut as he tries to breath but it comes out gurgled as blood fills his mouth. Chris lifted his head as another hand tries to cover the deep wound on Peter’s chest.

“It’s not that bad.” Chris tries to reassure him.

“Did I miss you going to medical school, Chris?” Peter joked, eyes opening and meeting worried blue eyes.

Chris sighs, “Only you can say you hate everyone and end up hurt for saving someone.”

“Shh, you’ll ruin my reputation.” Another round of coughing caused the frown lines to deepen on Chris’ face. Peter hated that look, even from when they were kids. Mainly because he was the cause of it back then, but that was besides the point.

Movement caught his attention as he turns to see Derek and Stiles crouch beside him.

“This isn’t one of those touching moments, is it? I don’t think I can stand my last few moments to be a mush fest.”

Derek snorted and rested a hand of his shoulder.

“But, can’t you just do a trick and heal himself?” Stiles asked, his voice actually sounded like he cared. Touching.

“Wounds inflicted by an Alpha take longer to heal. If the wounds are deep then there is a good chance you won’t heal fast enough.” Derek answered the kid, Peter couldn’t help but notice how Derek’s other hand took a hold of Stiles’.

“So, does that make it official?” Peter managed to lift a hand and point at them, a smirk lacing his lips. Stiles blushed as Derek glared down at his uncle.

“Possibly.” Was the only answer Derek would give. Guess he’d have to take it. He grinned and opened his mouth to reply, eyes closing for a moment. Suddenly he is shocked awake with a sharp ‘Peter’. Frowning he looked up at Chris.

“What?” he asks indignantly.

“You better stay here with me.” Chris orders, “No leaving me. Not again.”

“I got nowhere to be.” Peter mumbles, eyes closing again.

“Dammit, Peter.” Chris shook the wolf again. “We can take you to Deaton. He will save your grumpy ass and we will listen to you make comments about how everyone owe you now.”

“I am the life of the party….” He forced his eyes open, hand reaching up and cupping Chris’ cheek. “You know I never liked it when you frowned.” he commented, “You should smile more.”

Chris snorts. “Only if you stay with me.” Chris brushes Peter’s fringe back and kisses Peter’s forehead lightly.

“Don't get mushy on me, Christopher.” Came a weak reply before Peter closed his eyes and lets out a last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wow, hopefully you are all okay after that. Just one more chapter to go, sort of epilogue type thing. 
> 
> I will thank everyone then.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it and there is a final message at the end.

Stiles carefully tried to make his way to his space in the middle of the group on the floor, carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. Trying to avoiding the tangled limbs from various limbs of pack members he frowned as Isaac reaches up and takes a handful, a smirk on his face as he shares with Cora and Allison.

“Isaac no!” Stiles pouted as he moved the bowl up higher spilling some popcorn onto Lydia, who glared at him and brushed off the mess. “Sorry, Lydia.” He mumbled an apology as he stepped over her, handing her the water she asked for before continuing and stumbling over Kira and Scott to finally reach his spot on the floor. Turning in a circle he tried to figure out the best way to sit when the bowl was taken from him and Derek pulled him down.

“You know I’m finally understanding the Bambi comment. You need to work on your balance.” smirked Derek.

“You find it endearing.” Smirking he grabs a handful of popcorn and shoves most of it into his mouth causing Derek to roll his eyes, letting his arm wrap around Stiles’ shoulder.

Reaching over Scott nudges Stiles, glad that his friend was happy, and takes a handful of popcorn and sharing it with Kira.

“How come the popcorn is up there? How are we to have movie night when there is no popcorn?” Cora grumbled and ended up stretched out over Lydia’s lap trying to reach the bowl. Smirking Derek moved the bowl out of her reach. This move ended up with Cora picking up the discarded pieces of popcorn and throwing them at Derek.

This is what Chris walked in on. A popcorn fight. Coughing loudly he waited for the kids to sort themselves.

“Do I need to get you all a babysitter?”

“We have one. He’s just being a diva upstairs.” Stiles’ eyes went wide when he heard a muffled voice from upstairs complaining back.

Smiling to himself Chris told them to behave until he got back and climbed the stairs that lead to the loft and Derek’s second bedroom where the grumbling got louder until his eyes fell on a sulking Peter.

The wolf was lying back on the bed, bandages wrapped across his chest hiding the healing marks inflicted by the alpha attack. It had been touch and go, Deaton and Melissa had tried to help as much as they could when a distraught Chris had brought in a motionless Peter. He owed them a lot. And even if Peter would never admit it, he did too.

Peter narrowed his eyes at Chris, arms folded loosely across his chest.

“So I guess they have sent you up here to get me to join ‘Pack bonding time’.” Peter unnecessary air quoted.

“I may have had a text or two from some of them. You know you could be a little nicer to them.” Chris walked up to the bed and sat on the side, careful not to nudge Peter. Reaching out his hand he ran it lightly over the bandaged areas, not missing the way Peter shut his eyes momentarily and leaned into the touch.

“Can’t I be left alone to wallow in pain? I almost died … again. You’d think they would give me a free pass before ratting me out to you.”

“Ratting you out?” Chris chuckled before reaching into his bag removing an item of clothing.

“Uh, what is that?”

“It’s a sweatshirt. It has a zip so Melissa said it would be easier for you to put on and off.”

“You are taking fashion tips for me from Melissa?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What? It’s not that bad. John approved.”

“You are also backing up her advice with agreement from the Sheriff?” The look on Peter’s face was like someone had just insulted his entire family.

“Do you want to struggle into a regular sweatshirt? Or are you happy going downstairs without a shirt on at all?”

“What, and be like my nephew? He makes it look like we rarely buy clothes.” He rolled his eyes and took the sweatshirt.

Allowing Chris to help him up he manages to slowly get on the sweatshirt, giving a few painful groans as he pulls on his healing skin. His fingers grasp the zipper, ready to pull it up when he pauses, a small frown appearing. Bending his neck to the side he sniffs the sweatshirt before looking up at Chris.

“Chris, why does this smell like you?”

“Well I knew you would put up a fuss about wearing it so I may have bought it a few days ago and wore it around the house.” Chris admitted, smiling slightly.

His smile grew when he saw the slight blush appear on Peter’s cheeks, although he would always deny this. Peter Hale did not blush, ever.

Reaching over Chris helped him finish zipping it and gripping his arm lightly he helped the other man to stand.

“You can take it off if you don’t like it.”

“Well, I have it on now. Might as well keep it on seeing as you brought me nothing else.” Peter held his head high as he tried to make his way over to the stairs causing Chris to grin. Such a stubborn wolf.

Pausing at the top Peter wrinkled his nose as he remembered how hard it was going up and down these stairs. Until he was fully healed it would be difficult. Taking a deep breath Peter was about to begin his descent when Chris took his arm again pulling him back. Opening his mouth Peter began to complain about Chris pulling him back after making such a big fuss about him joining in. But no words came as his mouth was promptly covered with Chris’ lips. After a few seconds of confusion Peter’s eyes slid shut as he returned the soft kiss. He ignored how his fingers gripped Chris’ shirt tugging him closer against him, covering his body and causing his back to touch the banister. Well it would have if Chris’ hand hadn’t settle there causing some protection from the hard banister. Trust him to always be thinking ahead even when kissing. Chris’ other hand cupped the back of Peter’s neck as the kiss turned a little more heated, Chris using the other's smaller stance - although Peter would argue he was not smaller - to his advantage and tilts Peter’s neck back slightly as he crowds the wolf deepening the kiss.

A small burst of laughter from downstairs caused the two men to break the kiss, but Chris stayed close as they both panted, a little breathlessly. Chris’ fingers rubbed circles on Peter’s neck as Peter tilts his head.

“Well, it only took us a few years to be on the same page.” Peter jokes.

“I almost lost you before we could get on the same page.”

Rolling his eyes Peter let out a sigh. “I’m fine. I will be healed in no time and then you will all be annoyed with me again … And wish I wasn’t around.”

“No.” Chris’ response came out a little louder than he thought it would. The laughter downstairs ceased and Peter just knew they were all trying to strain their ears to listen. Taking a deep breath Chris tried again. “You are a part of this pack. And if anyone treats you otherwise they will have to answer to me.” This caused them both to smile as they heard Isaac tell everyone they were being ‘disgustingly coupley’.

Looping his arm around Peter’s waist he helps him down the stairs as best he could. It wasn’t really wide enough so Chris was more walking behind Peter, but Peter wasn’t going to take away any points for trying. Once at the bottom they were met with wide eyes from the pack.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“Nothing surgery wouldn’t fix.” Lydia replied, but her normal cold bite was gone and Peter could see her smiling as she turned back to the tv.

“I think I look good for someone who was dead a few days ago.” Peter hobbled over to the couch, ignoring the protests as he stepped between the group and sat down on the couch behind them. Why were they all sitting, or lying on the floor? He also ignored how once Chris had sat down beside him the pack instantly moved closer to them, huddled around their legs. Okay, that would take a while to get used to. Peter wasn’t exactly the touchy feely closeness pack type. Although judging by the way Chris’ arm went around his shoulder and pulled him closer he seems to need to work through it.

The film started and groans started when the Star Wars theme started.

“Stiles, Star Wars, really?”

“Scott, you have to see it. I can’t have my best friend not get my references.” Stiles replied, lifting the bowl of popcorn above his head for the grown ups to reach it.

“They actually aren’t that bad.” Chimed in Kira and Lydia nodded in agreement.

“Plus who doesn’t find Han Solo attractive.” Peter supplied with a smirk causing Chris to give a small growl and hit his arm to be quiet.

“Oh god, no. I did not need to know I have the same taste as Peter.” Stiles whined and took away the popcorn as punishment leaning into Derek who chuckled and happily welcomed the extra closeness.

I guess I could get used to this, thought Peter as he looked over the pack. It would take a lot of work but he guessed having a pack again wasn’t so bad. Looking down he smiled as Chris’ hand took his, fingers linking with a little squeeze. His wolf finally calm as his anchor had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the story. Hopefully you weren't too disappointed with it.
> 
> Kinda sad to see this finish but it has taken me almost 3 years to write. Damn life getting in the way and my muse abandoning me at times. 
> 
> But thank you to all who stuck with me. Especially those who left comments. I loved reading all of them.
> 
> I would like to thank my friend who had to check my chapters and put up with my terrible writing and grammar at times. Or my lack of writing at other times. I know you hold Peter close to your heart so I hope I didn't ruin him too much.
> 
> But, yeah. Thank you for reading. Maybe I will see you all on another story. So many planned.
> 
> All that's left to say is kudos and comments are loved and appreciated.


End file.
